Blog użytkownika:Kolejny fan JWS/Przybysz
Jednak wrzucam jeszcze we wrześniu. Tak więc oto i moje drugie opko. Jeśli nie widziałeś/-aś pierwszego (Co by było gdyby...) pamiętaj, aby na niego zajrzeć. Co do opowiadania: - Hiccstrid będzie - spodziewajcie się nowego bohatera - wszyscy jeźdźcy + nowy mają po 16 lat - akcja dzieje się po JWS i serialu - wszystkie wydarzenia z filmu i serialu miały miejsce - opko będzie miało co najmniej 20 rozdziałów - nie będzie żadnych perspektyw, cały czas narrator JEDZIEMY! 'WSTĘP' Był środek nocy. Młody chłopak, na oko 11 lat, biegł z mieczem na plecach przez wioskę. Normalni ludzie w nocy spali, ale to nie była normalna noc. Kolejny atak smoków. Tym razem było ich dużo. Za dużo. Cała wioska płonęła. Chłopak biegł ze łzami w oczach. Wokół widział twarze ludzi, których znał. Większość z nich była martwa, garstka z nich konająca. Na jego oczach ludzie umierali, płonęli lub byli rozrywani na strzępy. Był wojownikiem. Przygotowywano go na takie widoki, ale to przerażało nawet jego. Zatrzymał się. Ujrzał swego najlepszego przyjaciela, jeszcze z czasów dzieciństwa. - Edmund! - wrzasnął wojownik. Przed jego przyjacielem stał Gronkiel. Ujrzał tylko jak jego przyjaciel odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Edmund się uśmiechnął, tylko po to aby sekundę później zostać zamienionym w popiół. Chłopak wrzasnął. Wyciągnął swój miecz i w przypływie furii rzucił się na zdezorientowanego smoka. Miecz był jednoręczny, ale długością dorównywał mieczom dwuręcznym. Był przy tym lekki, z tajemniczymi runami na klindze. Broń doskonała do zabijania. Już w pierwszej sekundzie, gdy doskoczył do smoka, szybko ciął go w pysk. Gronkiel zawył z bólu, ale na młodym wojowniku nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia. Po chwili odciął mu skrzydło. Kiedy smok osunął się na ziemię, chłopak dokończył dzieła. Zaczął wymachiwać mieczem na oślep, masakrując truchło smoka. Uklęknął. Trzymał miecz tuż nad kędzierzawą głową. Był gotowy zadać kolejny cios, ale tego nie zrobił. Spojrzał za to na swego przyjaciela. Na to co zostało z jego przyjaciela. Siedział tak jeszcze kilka chwil. Kiedy już doszedł do siebie, szybko schował miecz do pochwy i pobiegł w stronę plaży. Biegł dalej. Musiał dotrzeć nad brzeg morza. Nędzne niedobitki mieszkańców wioski biegały wokół w panice. Przeżyli nieliczni. Nagle nad jego głową przeleciał Koszmar Ponocnik. Nie zauważył chłopaka, ale przypadkiem uderzył go łapą w twarz. Jeden pazur zadał chłopakowi paskudną ranę. Jego prawe oko krwawiło. Uczono go, aby ignorował ból. Tak też uczynił. Na szybko zrobił sobie opatrunek, z tego, co miał pod ręką. I biegł dalej. Tam zastał pustą łódź, specjalnie przygotowaną na nagłe wypadki. Odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć ostatni raz na rodzinną wioskę. Płonęła. Smoki się nie patyczkowały. Mordowały wszystkich. Nie ograniczały się do mężczyzn. Kobiety, starcy, nawet dzieci padały ich ofiarą. Tej samej nocy w ratuszu odbywał się bal. Chłopak i jego rodzice wrócili wcześniej do domu. Inni balowali. Byli szczęśliwi, beztroscy, pijani. Nikt nie sądził, że oprócz radości powita ich także śmierć. Nie mógł na to dłużej patrzeć. Wsiadł do łodzi i odpłynął w noc. Czuł wściekłość. Wściekłość na to, że w jednej chwili brutalnie odebrano mu wszystko. Nie miał już nikogo. Nie wiedział co zrobi. Wiedział jedno. Poprzysiągł sobie, że zabije każdego smoka, jakiego spotka. Rozdział 1. 5 lat później Kolejna wyspa. Powoli podpływał do niej swoją łodzią. Jak na 5-cio letnią podróż była w całkiem niezłym stanie. On w przeciwieństwie do łodzi nieco się zmienił. Nie miał już włosów ledwie sięgających za uszy, z przysłowiową szopą na górze. Teraz były ciut bardziej ogarnięte i jak na chłopaka bardzo długie. Jego brązowe, kręcone włosy sięgały miejscami za szyję. Niebieskie oczy też wyglądały całkiem nieźle, a przynajmniej wyglądałyby, gdyby nie blizna na prawym oku. Do tego żylaste dłonie, skórzane brązowo-czarne ubranie i oczywiście jego niezawodny miecz na plecach czyniły z niego wojownika z krwi i kości. Nareszcie dobił do brzegu. Był już późny wieczór. Musiał przespać się w pobliskim lesie. Położył się na jakimś kamieniu, który leżał pod drzewem. Dla niego takie noclegi nie były czymś nowym. *** Przyszły wódz otworzył oczy. Było bardzo wcześnie. Jego czarny jak noc smok jeszcze spał. Powoli zwlekł się ze swego leża. Było haniebnie wręcz wcześnie. Ale wiedział, że i tak nie mógłby już zasnąć. Na dole zjadł na szybko byle jakie śniadanie. Jego ojciec gdzieś poszedł. W końcu był wodzem, a wodzowie mają swoje obowiązki. Nagle runął na ziemię. Nie mógł się poruszyć. Coś go przygniatało. Po chwili to coś zaczęło go oblizywać. - Szczerbatek! - krzyknął chłopak - Co ty do licha ciężkiego robisz, co? Przestraszyłeś mnie. Smok wyszczerzył tylko zęby w słodkim uśmiechu. - I jak tu się na niego gniewać? - pomyślał Czkawka. Tak dokładnie - Czkawka. Dokładniej Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci. Sam nie był dumny ze swego imienia, ale mimo wszystko miał być kiedyś wodzem. Dlatego należał mu się szacunek. Poza tym to dzięki niemu plemię Wandali pogodziło się ze smokami. Gdyby nie on, wikingowie nadal zabijaliby smoki. Ale to długa historia. Kiedy Szczerbatek również się posilił, wyszli na dwór. - Hej Czkawka - powiedziała mu jakaś dziewczyna. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę. To była Astrid. Przepiękna blondynka, a przy tym najtwardsza wojowniczka na Berk. Kiedyś Czkawka był wioskową łamagą, i niezbyt go lubiła. Ale czasy się zmieniły. Teraz byli bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Chodziły plotki, że nawet więcej niż przyjaciółmi, ale to były tylko plotki. Tak przynajmniej twierdziła większość wioski. - Co ci się stało? - spytała rozbawiona Astrid. Na Czkawce wciąż widać było pozostałości po porannym powitaniu jego przyjaciela. - Szczerbatek… - po tych słowach jego smok trzepnął go ogonem. Chwilę się pośmiali po czym udali się do Smoczej Akademii. *** Lecieli nad lasem. Jako szef Akademii, Czkawka zarządził patrol. Po lewej leciał jego przyjaciel Śledzik na Gronklu Sztukamięs, a dalej jego kuzyn Sączysmark, który dosiadał olbrzymiego Koszmara Pomocnika Hakokła. Po prawej Astrid na niebieskiej Wichurze z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz i oczywiście bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka na dwugłowym Zębirogu Zamkogłowym, Wymie i Jocie. Było spokojnie. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Kolejny nudny patrol. Już chcieli zawracać, ale na plaży ujrzeli jakąś łódź. *** - Kto tu mógł przypłynąć? - zapytał nieco przestraszony Śledzik. - Jeśli będzie chciał coś zrobić naszej wiosce, to osobiście się z nim rozprawię - zaczął się przechwalać Sączysmark. Czkawka przyglądał się dokładniej łodzi, a reszta szukała jakichkolwiek śladów. Nagle Szczerbatek zaczął biec w kierunku lasu. Pobiegli za nim. Rozdział 2. Dobiegli na miejsce. Ich oczom ukazał się długowłosy chłopak, mniej więcej w ich wieku. Jego imponujących rozmiarów miecz był skierowany prosto na Szczerbatka. Smok stał kilka kroków od niego. W każdej chwili mogło się rozpętać tam piekło. - Nocna Furia? – zapytał wojownik – Takiej jeszcze nie zabiłem. - Nie! – krzyknął Czkawka, rzucając się przed smoka. Gdyby zrobił to parę sekund później, mogłoby być nieciekawie. - Co ty robisz?! Ten smok może cię zabić! - Nie – odpowiedział Czkawka – nie mógłby. To mój przyjaciel. To nieco zszokowało przybysza. Obejrzał się na Szczerbola, potem na Czkawkę. Później znów na smoka, i znów na Czkawkę, a następnie na resztę. Powoli schował broń. - To coś nowego... Wtedy wtrąciła się Astrid. - Tresujemy smoki. To nasi przyjaciele. Są gotowe nawet oddać za nas życie – po chwili dodała – Powiedz lepiej skąd masz taki wspaniały miecz. - U mnie na wyspie robią takich wiele. A przynajmniej robili. Nie znosił wspomnień. Zawsze przypominały mu się wydarzenia sprzed 5-ciu lat, o czymkolwiek by nie pomyślał. - Co się stało? – zapytał nieobecny do tej pory Śledzik. - Długa historia Zwrot ,,Długa historia’’ oznaczał w słowniku chłopaka ,,Nie chcę o tym gadać. Jeśli będziesz drążył temat, obiję ci mordę’’. - Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał przyszły wódz. - Ian. Bardzo lubił to imię. Z tego co pamiętał rodzice nadali mu je po jakimś muzyku. - A wy jak się nazywacie? Jeźdźcy zaczęli po kolei się przedstawiać. Przy okazji mówili też imiona swoich smoków. Przyszła kolei na Sączysmarka. - Ja jestem Sączysmark Jorgenson, najwspanialszy jeździec na Berk... - Oho, zaczyna się – szepnął do Iana Czkawka. - ...najsilniejszy wojownik, i przy tym najprzystojniejszy. Na te słowa Astrid zrobiło się niedobrze. Szpadka poszła w krzaki na wypadek konieczności szybkiego zwrócenia śniadania. - Ale czym byłby boski Sączysmark, czyli ja, bez swego wiernego Hakokła, Koszmara Pono- Nie było mu jednak dane dokończyć, gdyż smok nagle postanowił połknąć swego ,,pana’’. Zarówno jeźdźcy, jak i Ian, zareagowali śmiechem. - Ian, a może polecisz z nami na Berk? – zapytała Astrid. - Świetny pomysł – powiedział Mieczyk. - Brat, a pamiętasz jaki pomysł? – spytała Szpadka, która powróciła z krzaków. Tym razem obeszło się bez wydalania posiłku. - No pewnie, siorka, jasne że pamiętam... ale że co? Ian już wiedział, jakimi typami ludzi są Mieczyk i Szpadka. - Po raz pierwszy od pięciu lat zostałbym gdzieś na dłużej. Będę bardzo wdzięczny. - Więc wsiadaj na Szczerbatka – powiedział Czkawka, wsiadając na swego smoka. Ian niepewnie podszedł do gada. Smoki zawsze były dla niego synonimem najgorszego ścierwa, które trzeba eliminować. Pomimo tego wsiadł na smoka. Odlecieli. Odlecieli wszyscy oprócz Sączysmarka, którego Hakokieł wypluł, gdy jeźdźcy już odlatywali. Rozdział 3. Dolecieli do wioski. Na szczęście Stoik był w domu. Czkawka podszedł do niego i zaczął rozmowę. - Tato, to jest Ian. Znaleźliśmy go przy plaży. Ianie, to wódz Berk i mój ojciec, Stoik Ważki. - Miło mi poznać, wodzu – powiedział Ian. - Mnie ciebie również, Ianie. - Jest sprawa, tato. Czy Ian mógłby u nas zostać? - Tylko na 2-3 dni – wtrącił wojownik – Nie będę wam zawracał głowy. Stoik był bardzo zainteresowany tym chłopakiem. Był jakiś... inny. - Mogę zobaczyć twój miecz? - Oczywiście. Ian podał miecz Stoikowi. Widywał już taką broń. Miała na sobie specyficzne runy. Prawdopodobnie nie był to tylko naostrzony kawał żelastwa. - Skąd to masz? – zapytał wódz. - Z wyspy Czerwonych Liści (stary, serio nie masz pomysłu na nazwę? – zapytał siebie autor). Stoik poruszył brwiami. Czkawka doskonale wiedział, że jeśli na zewnątrz Stoik okazuje lekkie zaciekawienie, to wewnątrz jest mocno zainteresowany. - Przyda nam się wojownik z takiej wyspy. Możesz zostać ile tylko zechcesz – po czym oddał miecz kudłatemu. - Dziękuję. 5 lat błąkam się po tym świecie i na reszcie gdzieś mogę zostać. Wódz doskonale znał historię wyspy Czerwonych Liści. Nie była to wesoła historia. Znał kilku ludzi z tego miejsca. Bardzo ciężko przeżył wiadomość o ich śmierci. - Nie ma za co chłopcze. Nie ma za co. *** Ian przechadzał się po wyspie. Zwiedzał sam, bo jeźdźcy musieli dokończyć zajęcia. Poznał Pyskacza, miejscowego kowala, Gothi, miejscową zielarkę, wróżbitkę itp., a nawet Johanna Kupczego, wędrownego kupca, którego kiedyś spotkał na swojej wyspie. Johann był bardzo zdumiony, że ktoś jednak przeżył tamtą masakrę. Była to naprawdę piękna wyspa, zdaniem Iana. Najbardziej jednak cieszyło go to, że wreszcie znalazł jakiś dom. *** Po zjedzeniu kolacji i wieczornej toalecie, Ian poszedł do swego pokoju. Zasnął, ale niestety dzisiejszej nocy śnił mu się koszmar. Wspomnienia. Większość koszmarów się powtarzała co jakiś czas. Ten był zawsze najgorszy. *** - Tato błagam cię, nie zostawiaj mnie – zapłakał chłopak. Klęczał nad ciałem swego ojca. Był cały we krwi. Znajdowali się w sypialni rodziców. Obok klęczała jego matka. - Synu – zaczął jego ojciec – każdy musi kiedyś umrzeć. Mimo wszystko cieszę się, że umrę jak przystało na wojownika. Z honorem. Pamiętaj – jeżeli będziesz podły, arogancki i będziesz stosował haniebne sztuczki, aby zwyciężyć, to w głębi serca zawsze będziesz przegrywał. Nigdy nie zapominaj o honorze, synu. Nigdy. Zacharczał krwią. Był w beznadziejnym stanie. - Jestem z ciebie dumny, Ian. Chłopak nie chciał tego słuchać. Chciał tylko, aby jego ojciec żył. Matka myślała podobnie. - Uciekajcie – wyszeptał ojciec. Zamknął oczy. Odszedł. - Tato... W tym momencie cały dach został rozerwany. Do środka wleciał jakiś olbrzymi smok. - Synku uciekaj! - Mamo nie zostawię cię... Popchnęła go tak, że wyleciał za drzwi. Spojrzała na niego ostatni raz. - Kocham cię. Gdy tylko skończyła wypowiadać te słowa, cały pokój wypełnił się ogniem. Ian klęczał bezruchu. Powinien uciekać, ale nie mógł przyjąć do siebie, że w kilka sekund stracił obydwoje rodziców. Całą swoją rodzinę. Smok odleciał. Po pokoju zostały tylko nędzne zgliszcza. Ian płakał. Jako wojownik nie powinien okazywać uczuć, ale w tym momencie miał gdzieś co powinien, a czego nie powinien. Wydawało mu się, że spędził tam cała wieczność. Kiedy wstał, czuł mrowienie w nogach od długiego klęczenia. - Przepraszam – szepnął, po czym pobiegł do swego pokoju. Zdjął obraz wiszący nad jego łóżkiem. W środku leżał jego miecz. Dokładnie go obejrzał. Wiedział, że będzie to zapewne jego jedyny towarzysz w najbliższym czasie. Schował miecz do pochwy i wybiegł z domu. *** Obudził się zdyszany. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że jest na Berk. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Zawsze ten koszmar. Wizja śmierci i cierpienia jego oraz jego bliskich. Rozdział 4. Wstał ze swego łóżka. Normalnie powinien jeszcze słodko spać, ale nie tego dnia. Czkawka nienawidził tego dnia. 29 luty. Wypadające co 4 lata urodziny. Normalni ludzie by się cieszyli. Czkawka jednak był takim dziwnym odmieńcem, który nie lubił swych urodzin, i miał swoje powody. Przebrawszy się w normalny strój (nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby się jakoś specjalnie ubierać), zszedł na dół. *** Ciągle jeszcze dyszał. Obudził się już jakąś minutę temu, ale nadal nie mógł dojść do siebie po koszmarze. Zawsze tak miał po tym śnie. Powoli wstał. Spał w swoim ubraniu. Słońce ledwie wstało, ale i tak nie było szans żeby znów zasnął. Zszedł na dół. *** - O, hej Czkawka – powiedział Ian, zobaczywszy Czkawkę buszującego w kuchni. – Co tak wcześnie? - Nie mogłem spać. A ty? - Ja tak samo. Czkawka słyszał nagłe przebudzenie Iana. Poza tym jeszcze trochę dyszał. - Coś się stało? – zapytał Czkawka. - Długa historia. - Mam czas. Ian westchnął. Usiedli przy stole i opowiedział mu w skróconej wersji, co się działo w jego życiu. - ...nie oszukujmy się – mówił Ian – podczas swej podróży zabijałem potwory, aby się z czegoś utrzymać. Większość z nich to były smoki. Chyba mnie rozumiesz? Czkawka rozumiał. On co prawda kochał smoki, ale w pełni rozumiał swego przyjaciela. Kiedy dokończył swoją opowieść, zadał przyszłemu wodzowi pytanie. - Ale teraz serio. Czemu tak wcześnie jesteś na nogach? Teraz to Czkawka musiał się spowiadać. - Widzisz, dzisiaj jest 29 luty. Dzień moich urodzin. Dzisiaj kończę 16 lat. Nienawidzę tego dnia. Chcę być dzisiaj sam. - Rety... - zaczął zmieszany Ian – wszystkiego najlepszego! Przygotowałbym ci jakiś prezent gdybym wiedział, ale sam rozumiesz. - Nic się nie stało. Wtedy wojownik sobie o czymś przypomniał. - Chociaż nie! Chyba będę coś dla ciebie miał. Po tych słowach wyciągnął z kieszeni duży zbiór kartek. - Nigdy nikomu tego nie pokazywałem, – zaczął Ian – ale tobie to się bardziej przyda niż mi. Przez te wszystkie lata robiłem notatki o smokach. Może coś ciekawego znajdziesz. Czkawka był zszokowany. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że są tu informacje, o których nawet Śledzik nie miał pojęcia. A w końcu on miał wykutą całą Smoczą Księgę na pamięć. - Będzie o czym się uczyć – powiedział zdumiony – Bardzo ci dziękuję! - Nie ma za co. A gdyby ktoś pytał o ciebie, na przykład twój ojciec jak się obudzi, co mam powiedzieć? - Że gdzieś się szwendam. Będę w swoim specjalnym miejscu. Czkawka wyszedł. Całą rozmowę podsłuchiwał Szczerbatek, ale nie chciał tego dnia zawracać chłopakowi głowy. Chcecie jeszcze dzisiaj nexta? Rozdział 5. Uwaga! Nadchodzi Hiccstrid. Zostawiła Wichurę w domu. Wiedziała, że ta i tak pewnie gdzieś pójdzie, ale cóż mogła zrobić? Miała zamykać swoją smoczycę w klatce? Wioska powoli budziła się do życia. Tego dnia wstała jak najwcześniej, aby zastać jeszcze Czkawkę w domu. Było oczywiste, że gdzieś pójdzie, dlatego się spieszyła. Prezent miała dobrze schowany. Podeszła pod dom wodza. Z drzwi właśnie wychodził Ian, a za nim dreptał Szczerbatek. - O, cześć Ian. Jest może Czkawka? – zapytała niby od niechcenia Astrid. - Nie, gdzieś poszedł – odpowiedział. - Ale nie wiesz gdzie? – spytała z nadzieją w głosie blondynka. - Nie, ja nic nie wiem – odpowiedział Ian, szybko oddalając się od Astrid. Dziewczyna westchnęła zawiedziona. Czkawka mógł być wszędzie. Kątem oka zauważyła próbującego się wycofać Szczerbatka. Wpadła na pewien plan. - Cześć Szczerbek – zawołała radośnie dziewczyna – Czy powiedziałbyś kochanej Astrid gdzie jest twój pan? Smok zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się na boki. Wzruszył ramionami (znaczy się łapami), dając dziewczynie znak, że nie wie. Ale Astrid Hofferson nie było tak łatwo oszukać. - Dobrze wiem, że ty wiesz gdzie jest Czkawka – powiedziała stanowczo wojowniczka – to teraz pokaż mi gdzie on jest. Szczerbatek spojrzał na Astrid groźnie. Ona chciała odebrać mu jego przyjaciela. Chciał mieć go tylko dla siebie. Jednak dziewczyna chciała tego samego. - On jest mój, Szczerbatek. Szczerbatek tylko fuknął w odpowiedzi. Patrzyli na siebie cały czas. Kto pierwszy wymięknie? Astrid czy Szczerbol? Smok czy wiking? Zwierzę czy wojowniczka? Jednak wojowniczka. - Błagam cię Szczerbek! – zawyła Astrid – pozwól mi być z nim chociaż dzisiaj. Tak wiem chce być sam, ale ja bez niego nie wytrzymam. Pokażesz mi gdzie poszedł... proszę – na koniec zrobiła maślane oczka. Smok przewrócił oczami i wskazał w kierunku lasu. - Krucze Urwisko, no tak! – krzyknęła uradowana dziewczyna – Dziękuję Szczerbatek. Jesteś wielki. Podrapała smoka pod pyskiem i poszła w stronę lasu. - Już ja mu dam ukrywać się przede mną w dniu swoich urodzin – pomyślała Astrid. *** Cisza. To właśnie Czkawka uwielbiał. Siedział sobie na kamieniu nad jeziorem. To tutaj znalazł kiedyś Szczerbatka. To tutaj się nim opiekował w tajemnicy i poznawał sekrety smoków. - Stare, dobre czasy – pomyślał Czkawka – A właściwie to nie do końca dobre. W urodziny zawsze czuł się jakoś źle. Kiedyś tego dnia czuł się łamaga. I pomimo tego, że teraz wszyscy go lubili, nadal czuł się jak ofiara losu. Siedział sobie i tak rozmyślał... ...aż tu nagle czuje uderzenie w bok. - Ała … Astrid! - To za to, że znowu uciekasz i się pałętasz nie wiadomo gdzie – powiedziała dziewczyna, po czym usiadła na kamieniu obok Czkawki – No to teraz mów, czemu znowu to robisz. Był trochę zmieszany. Spokojnie siedzi sobie i filozofuje, a tu nagle wyskakuje z krzaków jego sympatia, uderza go w bok i chce rozmawiać. - Cóż, od czego by tu zacząć... - Najlepiej od początku – zaproponowała Astrid. - No dobrze. Kiedy 16 lat temu... - Wolałabym skróconą wersję – powiedziała uśmiechnięta dziewczyna. - Jak chcesz. Jak co roku, a właściwie co 4 lata, w swoje urodziny czuję się fatalnie. Przypominają mi się wszystkie porażki, upokorzenia, wredne uwagi na mój temat i czasy, kiedy nie byłem przez was lubiany. To tyle... Wtedy Astrid przytuliła się do Czkawki. Trochę zaskoczony odwzajemnił przytulasa. - Byliśmy głupcami, Czkawka. Potrzeba było smoków, abyśmy zobaczyli jaki wspaniały z ciebie człowiek. Ja potrzebowałam... Powoli wyjęła z kieszeni piękny naszyjnik w kształcie serca. Nałożyła go Czkawce na szyję i szepnęła: - Wszystkiego najlepszego. Czkawka nie zauważył kiedy ich usta się złączyły w pocałunku. Był to pocałunek oszczędny i delikatny. Obydwoje nie byli pewni jak druga połówka zareaguje. Chwilę trwali tak w ciszy. Powoli się od siebie oderwali. Ale w tym momencie w Astrid odezwała się wojowniczka. Zakochana wojowniczka. Niemalże rzuciła się na Czkawkę. Był już pierwszy lekki pocałunek, przyszedł czas na ten drugi, namiętny. Wylądowali na trawie. Brakowało im tchu, ale nie zwracali na to uwagi. Astrid leżała na Czkawce, tak aby ten czasem jej nigdzie nie uciekł. Ale byłoby kompletną głupotą ze strony Czkawki, gdyby ten nagle zaczął uciekać. I znów się całowali. Trwało to dobre kilka minut. Później spokojnie leżeli wtuleni w siebie, zapatrzeni w swoje oczy. Szczególnie Astrid. Dosłownie tonęła w jego zielonych oczach. - To chyba najlepsze urodziny w moim życiu – pomyślał Czkawka. 'Rozdział 6.' Podczas gdy Astrid i Czkawka miło spędzali czas, Ian porozmawiał z Pyskaczem. Dowiedział się, że na farmach pracowali Samuel i Etan. A przynajmniej powinni pracować. Były to jeszcze dzieci (Etan prawie pełnoletni), więc wikingowie nie za bardzo mogli im coś zrobić. Pech chciał, że rodzice tej dwójki wyjechali na pół roku, a ktoś musiał dbać o plony. Niestety to parszywe rodzeństwo miało wszystko w głębokim poważaniu. Ian postanowił z chłopakami ,,porozmawiać’’. Kiedy doszedł na pole, zobaczył dwóch chłopów, leżących na stogu siana. Pierwszy był nieco młodszy od Iana. Był niski, chudy i rudy. To był Samuel. Obok niego leżał jego wysoki, groźnie wyglądający brat - Etan. - Czego chcesz włochaty? - spytał młodszy z nich. Czuł się nietykalny przy starszym bracie. - Durne pały! wiecie, że wasza wioska może głodować przez wasze lenistwo? Ruszcie ' do roboty, albo zarobicie kopa. '(<...>'' - tak będzie u mnie wyglądać cenzura) ''' Bracia byli lekko zdziwieni zuchwałością wojownika. Samuel się odsunął. Takie sprawy załatwiał Etan. - Nie będziesz nam mówił, co mamy robić, śmieciu! Wynoś się stąd! - powiedział Etan, który był już na nogach. - Nie można was przekonać do pracy. Szkoda. W jednej chwili Ian chwycił łopatę i ' Etana w łeb. Samuel schował się w sianie. - No to teraz mnie '! - krzyknął Etan, który chwycił z kolei drewnianą pałkę i rzucił się na Iana. Ale wojownik już miał w rękach swój miecz. Etan się zamachnął. Nie podejrzewał swego przeciwnika o taką szybkość. Ian spokojnie zdążył zrobić unik i walnąć Etana trzonkiem w głowę. - Do ro-BOTY! - krzyknął Ian, po czym kopnął wysokiego chłopaka. Ten nieszczęśliwie wpadł do studni. Wojownik schował miecz i podszedł do zszokowanego Samuela. *** Etan słyszał na górze jakieś krzyki. Słyszał coś o idiotach, obelgi o nich, o ich farmie, o ich zwierzętach, a nawet ich sianie. Ian wspominał też coś o biciu (oczywiście użył on innego słowa, ale nie jest ono godne cytowania). Ostatecznie Samuel wziął się do pracy. Słyszał jak wojownik odchodził. Ten problem był rozwiązany. Teraz trzeba było tylko się wydostać z 10-cio metrowej, pełnej wody studni. Rozdział 7. Czkawka i Astrid siedzieli razem na klifie. Dziewczyna siedziała oparta o ramię swego ukochanego. Wpatrywali się w piękne, zachodzące słońce. Konkretniej wpatrywał się Czkawka, bo Astrid nie mogła napatrzeć się na jego zielone oczy. - Jak mogłam przechodzić obok niego obojętnie przez te wszystkie lata? – karciła siebie w myślach Astrid. - O czym myślisz, skarbie? – spytał Czkawka. - A, o niczym – po czym pocałowała go w policzek i wtuliła się jeszcze bardziej w jego ramię. W ciągu jednego dnia życie tej dwójki diametralnie się odmieniło. Czkawka miał teraz dziewczynę, którą kochał od jakichś 10-ciu lat, a Astrid … Astrid miała w końcu kogoś bliskiego. Nie miała nikogo innego, poza przyjaciółmi. - Wiesz – zaczął Czkawka – myślę, że powinniśmy utrzymać nasz związek w tajemnicy. - Dlaczego? – zapytała się dziewczyna. - Nie lubię kiedy wszyscy zwracają na mnie uwagę. Takie przyzwyczajenie ze starych czasów. A poza tym mój ojciec… Chłopakowi nie było jednak dane dokończyć, gdyż z krzaków wypadły nagle bliźniaki, które OCZYWIŚCIE słyszały całą rozmowę (to było takie nieprzewidywalne). - Co wy tu robicie?! – spytał zdenerwowany Czkawka. - Podsłuchu... Mieczyk nie dokończył, ponieważ otrzymał kuksańca od siostry. - Spacerujemy – powiedziała Szpadka. - Co słyszeliście? – spytała z kolei Astrid. - Coś tam słyszeliśmy – bliźniaki zaczęły się głupio śmiać. W tym momencie wojowniczka wstała z ziemi. Podniosła swój topór. Miała ich dosyć. - Jeżeli jutro rano obudzę się i będę słyszała jak wszyscy gadają o mnie i o Czkawce, to marny wasz los. Bliźniaki brały groźbę dziewczyny na poważnie. Już nie było im do śmiechu. - JASNE?! - Jak słońce – odpowiedziały bliźniaki, po czym szybko oddaliły się w drugą stronę. Stali tak chwilę w milczeniu. Wszyscy mogli się teraz dowiedzieć. Czkawka przerwał niezręczną ciszę: - To... na czym skończyliśmy? Astrid uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Odrzuciła topór na bok i odwróciła się w jego stronę. - Na tym. I znów dała mu namiętny pocałunek. *** Mieczyk i Szpadka nie do końca rozumieli o co chodziło Astrid. - Siostra, dlaczego my teraz dyndamy na tym drzewie powieszeni za nogi? - Nie mam pojęcia, brat. Po tych słowach go walnęła. Nawet to, że wisieli do góry nogami, nie przeszkadzało im w bójkach. Naprawdę jednak nie wiedzieli czemu Astrid im to zrobiła. Przecież wyraźnie powiedziała: ,,Jeżeli jutro rano obudzę się i będę słyszała jak wszyscy gadają o mnie i o Czkawce, to marny wasz los.’’ Dlatego też rozpowiedzieli to wszystkim tego samego dnia, aby Astrid nasłuchała się tych wszystkich uwag jeszcze wieczorem. Dziwna dziewczyna… *** - Dobranoc. - Dobranoc Ian – odpowiedzieli chłopakowi Stoik i Czkawka. Musieli przyznać, że chłopak z Samuelem i Etanem odwalił kawał dobrej roboty. Kończyli już kolację. Czkawka chciał iść już na górę. - Czkawka zaczekaj. - Super – pomyślał Czkawka – teraz pewnie będzie o mnie i o Astrid… Rozdział 8. Usiedli. Po chwili zaczął Stoik: - Jutro będziemy mieli na Berk gościa. - Kogo? - zapytał Czkawka. Nikt nie przychodził mu do głowy. - Znasz tę osobę... - Dlaczego on musi mnie tak trzymać w niepewności? - pomyślał zirytowany Czkawka, po czym dodał na głos - Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia o kogo ci chodzi. - Pamiętasz Heatherę? -zapytał Stoik. - Jasne, że pamiętam. Nie dało się zapomnieć tej dziewczyny. Trochę podobna do Astrid, czarne włosy, oliwkowe oczy. Wszyscy faceci z jeźdźców za nią szaleli. No może poza Czkawką, bo kochał Astrid, ale bardzo ją lubił. Astrid co innego. Była bardzo niechętna do tej dziewczyny. Podobno dlatego, że była jej zdaniem podejrzana. Ale trzeba pamiętać, że Czkawka poświęcał Heatherze sporo czasu. - Więc mówisz, że jutro Heathera nas odwiedza, tak? - Tak, i proszę cię. Zrób coś z chłopakami. Nie mam wątpliwości co do tego jak zareagują na Heatherę. - Nie ma problemu - odpowiedział Czkawka. - Całe szczęście, że jeszcze nie wie o mnie i o Astrid - dodał w myślach. Nagle Stoik klasnął w ręce i przysunął się do swego syna. - No, to skoro to mamy już za sobą … to prawda, że Astrid jest twoją dziewczyną? Chłopakowi opadły ręce. *** Powoli wszedł do swego pokoju. Spędził z ojcem pół nocy na rozmowie. Dla Stoika na bardzo ciekawej rozmowie, dla Czkawki - najgorszej w jego życiu. Oparł się o drzwi. Jego ojciec bezceremonialnie penetrował najintymniejsze strefy Czkawki. A to zapytał odkąd się podkochiwał w Astrid, a jak wyglądało wyznanie sobie miłości... itd. Jeszcze nigdy nie najadł się tak wstydu. Musiał jednak przyznać, że ta rozmowa miała jeden plus - już się skończyła. Usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. - Nigdy......więcej. *** Wszyscy jeźdźcy zebrali się w Smoczej Akademii. Ian jeszcze do nich nie doszedł. - Dobra słuchajcie - zaczął Czkawka - muszę wam coś… - Będziemy coś rozwalać? - spytał Mieczyk. - Nie. - A bić Sączysmarka? - spytała Szpadka. Sączysmark nie zareagował. Przez cały poprzedni wieczór chodził z kwaśną miną. Tego dnia było podobnie. Wciąż nie mógł sobie odpowiedzieć na pytanie: Jakim cudem Astrid wybrała Czkawkę, a nie jego? - Posłuchajcie mnie przez chwilę - poprosił Czkawka - dzisiaj przypływa do nas Heathera. Na te słowa wszyscy chłopcy niezwykle się uradowali. Szpadka nadal była znudzona, a Astrid się zaniepokoiła. - Kiedy przyjeżdża? - spytali niemalże jednocześnie chłopcy. - Pewnie gdzieś popołudniu. Dzisiaj zajęć nie ma. Wszyscy niemal natychmiast ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Mieczyk, Śledzik i Sączysmark skakali z radości. Szpadka patrzyła na nich jak na idiotów. Zostali tylko Czkawka i Astrid. Szczerbatek i Wichura odeszli na bok. - Czkawka, możemy pogadać? - zaczęła Astrid. - Jasne o co chodzi? W tym momencie Astrid przytuliła się do chłopaka. - Obiecaj mi coś. - Co takiego, Astrid? - Że mnie nie zostawisz dla niej. Czkawka odgarnął grzywkę dziewczyny z jej oczu. Szepnął jej do ucha. - Obiecuję. Po czym ją pocałował. Smoki na chwilę się odwróciły. Trwali tak w pocałunku, aż do momentu, gdy usłyszeli chrząkanie. To był Ian. - Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale ci goście już są blisko i Stoik chce, abyście zeszli do portu. Oderwali się od siebie. Zaczerwienili się. Wzięli ze sobą smoki i poszli za Ianem. - Tak właściwie to kto do was przyjeżdża? - spytał wojownik. - Stara znajoma - odpowiedziała Astrid. - Jak się nazywa? - Heathera. - Co?! Rozdział 9. Spojrzeli na niego bardzo zaskoczeni. - Co co? - zapytał Czkawka. - Mógłbyś opisać tę Heatherę? - poprosił Ian. - No więc tak... ładna. - To może ja opowiem! - zaproponowała Astrid. Zmierzyła przy tym Czkawkę swym słynnym spojrzeniem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Przyszły wódz pomyślał, że lepiej będzie jeśli to Astrid opisze dziewczynę. - Dość wysoka, oliwkowe oczy, długie krucze włosy, chuda, ogólnie taka, że większość chłopaków za nią szalała. Ian popatrzył w stronę nadpływającego statku. Patrzył na niego jakby ujrzał anioła. Albo ukochaną, której nie widział od lat. Przyspieszył kroku. - Ale o co chodzi? - spytała Astrid - Znasz ją? To twoja przyjaciółka? - Przyjaciółka... no cóż... długa historia. Wojowniczka nie znosiła tej jego wymówki. Dotarli do portu. Statek przybijał do pomostu. Pierwsza wychodziła Heathera. - O bogowie - szepnął Ian. - Wow - szepnął Czkawka. - Nawet o tym nie myśl - syknęła Astrid. Heathera rzeczywiście wyglądała jak bóstwo. Była ubrana w podobne ubranie do tego, w którym pojawiła się pierwszy raz na Berk. Trochę podobna do Iana (z ubrań oczywiście). Wszyscy jeźdźcy niemalże okrążyli Heatherę. Ta przytulała wszystkich po kolei. Na końcu przytulała Czkawkę. Trochę dłużej niż pozostałych. Kiedy się od niego odkleiła, Astrid objęła Czkawkę od tyłu w talii. Widziała to tylko czarnowłosa. Astrid uśmiechnęła się do niej przyjacielsko, jakby chciała powiedzieć ,,On jest mój, wybacz’’. Heathera odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Po chwili ujrzała Iana. Radość przeszła w zaszokowanie. Wszyscy się temu przyglądali. Podeszła do wojownika. - To niemożliwe. Ty... - ...tak, żyję. Miała go za martwego. Tak bliska jej osoba żyła. - O Thorze - wydukała, po czym zemdlała. W ostatniej chwili złapał ją Ian. *** Leżała w domu Gothi. Już od godziny nie odzyskiwała przytomności. Ian się temu nie dziwił. Domyślał się, że to musiało być dla niej sporym szokiem. W końcu powoli otwierała oczy. Pierwsze co ujrzała to twarz wojownika. Uniosła się na ramionach. Uśmiechnęła się. On również. - A więc jednak żyjesz. - Jak widać. Wstała. On też. Powoli do niego podeszła. Myślał, że wybaczyła mu wszystkie grzechy. Mylił się. Zarobił w twarz. - Ty świnio - syknęła - Gdzie ty się podziewałeś? - Heathero - powiedział zmieszany Ian - to dosyć długa… - NIE! - wrzasnęła - nie obchodzą mnie te twoje wymówki typu ,,długa historia’’, ,,nie chcę o tym gadać’’, czy ,,nieważne’’. Co mi obiecałeś, mój ,,ukochany’’? - Że wrócę… - No właśnie - powiedziała chłodno - a ty nawet nie napisałeś, gnido. - Zaczęli mnie trenować na wojownika. Byłem odizolowany przez długi czas od świata. Wiesz, że to niemalże tresura. Nie miałem jak. - Czyli to machanie mieczem obchodziło cię bardziej niż ja? - zapytała z żalem. - Tradycja - odpowiedział. Odwróciła się do niego plecami. Skrzyżowała ręce. Po policzku popłynęła jej łza. - Kiedy dowiedziałam się co się stało na twojej wyspie - powiedziała ledwie powstrzymując płacz - byłam załamana. Dlaczego pałętałeś się po świecie? Wiesz co czułam? Domyślał się. Kochał ją, a ona kochała jego. Ale to było dawno temu. - Odejdź - powiedziała - chcę być sama. Bez słowa wyszedł na zewnątrz. Stali tam jeźdźcy. Czekali na wyjaśnienia. - O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? - zapytał Sączysmark. - Posłuchajcie... - Tylko nie mów długa historia - powiedział Śledzik. Bardzo go korciło, aby przywalić chłopakowi w mordę. Powstrzymał się. Rzucił tylko: - Nie twój interes. I poszedł na spacer, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Rozdział 10. Usiadł na kamieniu. Wpatrywał się w ocean. Fale powoli odbijały się od brzegu. Widok był powalający nawet jeśli nie było jeszcze zachodu słońca, kiedy to krajobrazy pokazywały swe prawdziwe piękno. Wydawało mu się, że cały świat jest szczęśliwy. Cały świat, ale on nie. Rodzice, opowiadając mu w dzieciństwie bajki, zawsze starali się go nauczyć, aby wybierał dobro. Nie wspominali jednak mu o wybieraniu mniejszego zła. Każda jego decyzja byłaby zła. Wiedział, że nie mógł nic zrobić. A mimo to czuł się winny. *** - Powtórz mi to jeszcze raz - zachichotała dziewczyna. Chłopak ze śmieszną, kudłatą czupryną westchnął. - Heathero, słyszałaś to już setki razy. Przytuliła się do chłopaka. - Przecież wiesz. jak bardzo lubię to słyszeć. Szepnął dziewczynie do ucha: - Kocham cię. Po czym ją pocałował. Kochał ją ponad wszystko. Smucił się jednak tym, że będzie musiał ją opuścić. Siedzieli na klifie zapatrzeni w zachód słońca. Cieszyli się ostatnimi chwilami spędzonymi ze sobą. - Szkoda, że już jutro musisz wracać na swoją wyspę - powiedziała smutna czarnowłosa. - Bardzo chciałbym zostać, - odpowiedział przyszły wojownik - ale niestety muszę wracać. - Ale wrócisz? Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. - Obiecuję. Siedzieli tam tak do późnego wieczora. Chcieli by ta chwila trwała wiecznie. *** - Chyba nie powiesz mi, że dla tej damulki masz zamiar totalnie olać tradycję, którą podtrzymujemy od pięciuset lat!? Jego ojciec był wściekły. Ian nie chciał płynąć na to szkolenie. Wiedział, że wtedy nie mógłby odwiedzić Heathery.< - A może ja nie chcę podtrzymywać tej tradycji? - spytał ironicznie chłopak. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego - powiedział wściekły ojciec - że starszyzna by tego nie zniosła. - I co by mi zrobili? - Zostałbyś wygnany z wyspy - powiedział całkiem poważnie mężczyzna. Nie miałby dokąd pójść. Nie miał wyboru. - No dobrze. Kiedy wyjeżdżam? - Za kilka dni - powiedział jego ojciec, po czym wyszedł z jego pokoju. Ian usiadł na łóżku. Obiecał sobie, że gdy tylko wróci, natychmiast popłynie do Heathery. *** Pakował się. Minęło pół roku od jego ostatniego pobytu na wyspie Heathery. Był bardzo mile zaskoczony. Szkolenie nie trwało tak długo, jak się obawiał. Specjalnie wrócił z rodzicami wcześniej z balu, aby móc się ogarniać. Nagle usłyszał alarm. Atak smoków. Kolejny atak smoków. Tym razem było ich dużo. Za dużo. *** Było już dosyć późne popołudnie. Ian dopiero wtedy zauważył ile czasu mu zeszło przypominanie sobie wydarzeń związanych z jego ukochaną. Powoli wstał. Udał się w stronę Smoczej Akademii. *** - Nic się nie stało, Ian - powiedział Śledzik. Nie miał chłopakowi za złe, że był taki ostry. - Dzięki, Śledzik. Podeszła do nich Astrid. - Ian, mam do ciebie małą prośbę. - Jaką, Astrid? - zapytał wojownik. - Mógłbyś nam pokazać jak walczysz? - spytała Astrid. - Mam z wami walczyć? A jeśli komuś stanie się krzywda? Do rozmowy dołączył wtedy Czkawka. - Spokojnie, mamy tu rozstawionych parę drewnianych tarcz - powiedział jeździec. Ian popatrzył na cele. Było ich pięć. Stał tylko jeden. Reszta leżała. - Dawno nie walczyłem, - powiedział chłopak, po czym błyskawicznie wyjął miecz zza pleców i zaczął biec - ale spróbuję. Kiedy był kilka kroków od pierwszego adwersarza, skoczył najpierw na lewą, później na prawą nogę. Następnie wybił się w powietrze, wykonując obrót. Uciął namalowanemu przeciwnikowi głowę. Wszyscy byli zdumieni jego precyzją. - Tylko uważaj - krzyknął pogardliwie Sączysmark - niektóre z nich mają... ...kusze. Dopiero teraz wojownik to zauważył. Pozostałe tarcze się podniosły. Dwa bełty już leciały w jego stronę. W przypadku pierwszego po prostu odsunął się trochę w lewo. Z drugim było nieco trudniej. Uniósł swój niezawodny miecz. Bełt wleciał prosto w ostrze. Złamał się. Jeźdźcy rozdziawili gęby na ten widok. Ian przeturlał się do dwóch tarcz, a będąc między nimi zręcznie się obrócił, rozwalając obydwie na kawałki. Zostało jeszcze dwóch. Jeden nie miał bełtu. Drugi miał chyba opóźniony zapłon. Bełt wyleciał dopiero teraz. Normalnego człowieka by to zaskoczyła, ale Ian był przygotowany. Zawsze. Odskoczył w bok. Bełt przeleciał tuż obok jego głowy. Doskoczył do strzelca i przebił go swym ostrzem na wylot. Następnie podrzucił swą broń, złapał ją i rzucił w ostatni cel. Trafił idealnie w sam środek. Zaklął w myślach. Wyjął miecz przy okazji rozwalając połowę tarczy. Schował miecz do pochwy i rozgoryczony podszedł do przyjaciół. Nadal stali nie mogąc wydusić słowa. - Wyszedłem z wprawy - powiedział Ian. Pierwszy otrząsnął się Czkawka: - Ty to nazywasz ‘’wyszedłem z wprawy’’? - Tak. Ten miecz leciał ze śmieszną prędkością. Gdyby to był prawdziwy wróg, zrobiłby unik i byłbym bez broni. Nie byłbym bezradny. Byłbym trupem. - Widzę, że ten trening zrobił z ciebie perfekcjonistę. Powiedziała to Heathera, która wcześniej stała w cieniu, przez co wojownik jej nie zauważył. Spojrzał na przyjaciół. - Długa hi... - Spokojnie wszystko wiemy - powiedział Czkawka. W tym momencie Ian spojrzał na Heatherę. Spytał ją wzrokiem ,,Czy ty musisz wszystko wygadać?’’. Na co dziewczyna odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem mówiącym ,,Tak, muszę’’. - Zaraz, a gdzie Mieczyk i Szpadka? - spytał Śledzik. Nagle do akademii wleciał Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Był to Wym i Jot bliźniaków. Siedziała jednak na nim tylko Szpadka. Zeszła ze smoka. Była przerażona. - Pomóżcie... Rozdział 11. Natychmiast do niej podbiegli. - Szpadka, co się stało? - zapytał z troską Czkawka. Dziewczyna lekko się trzęsła. Na początku nie mogła nic powiedzieć. Dopiero po paru chwilach udało jej się coś z siebie wydusić. - L-lecieliśmy normalnie z Mieczykiem… - zaczęła roztrzęsiona - Byliśmy przy lesie. Zauważyliśmy jakieś dziwne ślady. Zlecieliśmy na dół, aby zobaczyć co to jest. Wylądowaliśmy i nagle z krzaków wyskoczyło … coś. W jednej chwili porwało Mieczyka, bo był bliżej i uciekło. Słyszałam tylko wrzask brata. Po czym się rozpłakała. Przytulił ją Sączysmark. Normalnie byliby zdziwieni jego troską i powagą, ale mieli teraz poważniejsze problemy na głowie. - Jak to coś wyglądało? - spytał Ian. - Było duże - zaczęła Szpadka - i włochate. Nie przypominało człowieka. Nie zdążyłam się temu czemuś przyjrzeć. Słyszałam jeszcze jak w oddali ryknęło. To nie mógł być człowiek. Oni też nie mieli pojęcia co to mogło być. - Ej no, będziemy tak stać? - zapytał Śledzik - Musimy go ratować. Jeźdźcy wsiedli na smoki. Ian leciał z Czkawką na Szczerbatku, a Heathera z Astrid na jej Wichurze. Szpadka musiała sama kontrolować i Wyma i Jota, co nie było łatwe. Polecieli w stronę lasu. *** Dolecieli na miejsce. Rozdzielili się. Heathera leciała dalej z Astrid. Tylko Ian szedł pieszo. Jako doświadczony wojownik i tak by sobie poradził. Reszta patrolowała teren z powietrza. Ian szedł przez las. Przedzierał się przez chaszcze kilka minut. W końcu wyszedł na jakąś polanę. Była to piękna i pełna kwiatów łąka. Dojrzał jaskinię. Wydawało mu się, że coś w niej usłyszał. Podszedł bliżej. Sapanie? Warczenie? Wszedł do środka. Panował tam półmrok. Na szczęście oczy szybko przyzwyczajały mu się do ciemności. Od dziecka był jakiś … inny. Pierwsze, co ujrzał, to leżącego na kamieniu Mieczyka. Był nieprzytomny. Spod hełmu ciekła mu krew. Ktoś, lub jak twierdziła Szpadka, coś musiało go ogłuszyć. Po chwili zauważył, że w kącie jest coś jeszcze. Było odwrócone do niego plecami. Sapało. Wyciągnął miecz. Podszedł bliżej. Nieznany mu osobnik się odwrócił. Zamarł. Ujrzał pysk wilka. Wilkołak. *** - Co u licha tutaj robi wilkołak? - pomyślał zszokowany wojownik. Potwór zaczął się przemieszczać. Szedł w bok. Ian zrobił tak samo. Nie chciał, aby wilkołak miał przewagę. Przypomniało mu się, jak na początku swojej ,,kariery’’ miał zlecenie na wilkołaka. Rzadko zdarzały mu się pojedynki z innymi tworami niż smoki. Ale się zdarzały. Miał wtedy bardziej odgrywać rolę przynęty. Z tego co pamiętał ledwie uszedł z życiem. Gdyby nie wieśniacy, od których miał odciągnąć uwagę wilkołaka, byłby martwy. Nagle stwór zaryczał i rzucił się na Iana. Wojownik instynktownie odskoczył w bok. Potwór wyrżnął w skałę. Szybko ciął go we włochate ramię. Polała się krew, ale stwór miał na tyle grubą skórę, że nic poważnego mu się nie stało. Wilkołak skontrował. Zamachnął się łapą. Ian sparował cios mieczem, ale został odepchnięty na ziemię. Wilkołak szybko do niego doskoczył. Wojownik w ostatniej chwili przeturlał się w prawo. Po chwili wilkołak zmasakrował miejsce gdzie leżał przed chwilą Ian. Gdyby nie jego refleks, potwór przyozdobiłby ściany jaskini jego flakami. Zanim przeciwnik zdążył się zorientować co się stało, Ian wstał, wykonał półobrót i celnie ciął stwora w pysk. Tym razem jego adwersarz nieco ucierpiał. Ale tym samym go rozwścieczył. Zwaliła się na niego cała seria ciosów. Część z nich unikał, część parował mieczem. Po chwili poczuł, że dotyka plecami ściany. Potwór już szykował się do ostatecznego ciosu. Mierzył w głowę. Zaraz miał uderzyć. Ian to wykorzystał. Przeturlał się w bok. Był teraz za plecami stwora. Odwrócił się w stronę wojownika, idealnie odsłaniając klatkę piersiową. Ian na to czekał. Idealne miejsce, idealny czas. Wbił miecz prosto w serce. *** Cały las zaniósł się demonicznym rykiem. Wilkołak w swej agonii nie szczędził głosu. Wszyscy jeźdźcy to usłyszeli. - Co to było? - spytała Astrid. - Nie wiem - szepnęła Heathera, po czym zamarła - Ian… Dziewczyny szybko poleciały w kierunku miejsca, gdzie słyszały ryk. Były bardzo blisko. Wleciały do jaskini. Zeskoczyły ze smoka. Śmietnik Zębacz splunął ogniem, oświetlając jaskinię. Ian tylko się uśmiechnął. - Były drobne trudności, ale Mieczyk żyje. Oddycha. Jest tylko ogłuszony. Nagle chłopak wypuścił miecz z ręki. Nigdy tego nie robił. Poczuł okrutny ból w prawej ręce. Na ramieniu miał dużą, szarpaną ranę. - Ian! - wrzasnęła Heathera, po czym szybko do niego podbiegła. Przytrzymała go, aby nie upadł. Pomogła jej Astrid. Ból był straszny. - To nic…- wojownik zaczynał majaczyć - …wyjdę z tego…to tylko draśnięcie… Dalej niczego już nie pamiętał. Rozdział 12. '''Dedyk dla Agaciorek03 (Agaciorka? Agaciorki?) za 50. komentarz. Biegli przez las. Było już długo po południu, a nikt nie widział jej od rana. Szukała jej cała wioska. Ian również. - Heathera! - wrzasnął - Heathera! Znał ją ledwie tydzień, ale czuł, że ona jest kimś więcej niż tylko dobrą przyjaciółką. Nie chciał jej stracić. Obejrzał się za siebie. Nie widział nikogo z wikingów. Słyszał tylko ich nawoływania z oddali. Nagle usłyszał szlochanie. Szybko pobiegł do miejsca, w którym słyszał ten płacz. Dochodził on z wielkiej dziury. Była bardzo głęboka, na przynajmniej 5 metrów. W środku leżała Heathera. Kiedy zobaczyła chłopaka nieco się uspokoiła. Miała skręconą kostkę. - Pomóż mi… - szepnęła. Była bardzo osłabiona. Ian obejrzał się wokoło. Nikogo nie było. Krzyknął. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Las był ogromny, i potrzeba było wielu ludzi, aby go przeszukać. Niestety, Ian za bardzo oddalił się od grupy. - Poczekaj, zaraz do ciebie zejdę. Nie miał żadnej liny. Rozejrzał się nieco po tej dziurze. Po chwili zrozumiał, że to jaskinia. Pod całą tą wyspą znajdowało się wiele takich podziemnych korytarzy. Musiało więc być jeszcze jakieś inne wyjście. Powoli schodził w dół. Było bardzo stromo. W każdej chwili mógł spaść i skończyć nie lepiej niż Heathera. I stało się. Leciał w dół. Na szczęście miał trochę doświadczenia w takich sprawach. Gdy dotknął już ziemi, przeturlał się, dzięki czemu zamortyzował upadek. Bolała go tylko trochę noga. Podszedł do dziewczyny. Zawsze nosił przy sobie trochę bandaży. Opatrzył jej nogę. - Już wszystko w porządku - uspokajał - nie bój się. Heathera nagle wsparła się na łokciach, chwyciła chłopaka za kołnierz i dała mu całusa w policzek. Ian lekko się zarumienił, jeśli by nie powiedzieć zaczerwienił jak burak. - Dziękuję - odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna, uroczo się przy tym uśmiechając. - Nie ma za co - odpowiedział nadal zaczerwieniony kudłacz. Stąd można było iść tylko jednym korytarzem. Pomógł dziewczynie wstać. - Możesz chodzić? - zapytał. - Tak, ale będziesz musiał mi pomagać. Chłopak prowadził dziewczynę przez korytarz. W przeciwieństwie do niej świetnie widział w ciemnościach. Po jakiejś godzinie ujrzeli światło. Wyszli na klif nad plażą. Usiedli na półce skalnej. Podziwiali zachód słońca. - Ładny widok, prawda? - zaczął Ian. - Tak. Nawet piękny. Heathera uroczo się uśmiechała. Powiedzenie, że podobała się chłopakowi, byłoby bardzo delikatnym ujęciem faktu. Byli coraz bliżej siebie. Ian nie za bardzo wiedział co robić. - - pomyślał - jak się ludzie dowiedzą, że całuję się z dziewczynami, będąc gościem, pomyślą że jestem jakimś psem na baby. I wtedy się pocałowali. - Z drugiej strony, co mnie obchodzi ich zdanie. Spędzili bardzo miły wieczór. *** Znowu ten moment, kiedy nie wie gdzie jest. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że znajduje się na Berk. Leżał w łóżku. - To chyba dom Gothi, tej zielarki - pomyślał. Poczuł silne pieczenie w prawym ramieniu. Było zabandażowane. Usłyszał szlochanie. Jak wtedy - kilka lat temu. Przy oknie siedziała ta sama dziewczyna. Tym razem płakała z jego powodu. - Błagam cię Thorze - szepnęła ze łzami w oczach - niech on się obudzi. On nie może umrzeć. Nie zabieraj go ze sobą. Po cichu wstał z łóżka. Nałożył buty i podkradł się do niej. Klęczała przed oknem. Uklęknął obok i objął ją ramieniem. W jednej chwili przestała płakać. - Nie tak łatwo mnie zabić, Heathero. Przytuliła się do niego z całych sił. Znowu trwali w pocałunku, tak jak kiedyś. - Proszę cię, nigdy mnie już tak nie strasz - szepnęła między pocałunkami. - Postaram się, Heathero. Postaram się. Wyszli na zewnątrz. Słońce oślepiło Iana. Rozdział 13. Powoli szli do wioski. Ian zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do światła. - Heathera, - zaczął Ian - nie żebym się zamartwiał mym losem, czy coś, ale ile czasu byłem nieprzytomny? Dziewczyna przez chwilę milczała. - Dwa dni - odpowiedziała cicho, po czym dodała ze smutkiem - traciłam już nadzieję, że się obudzisz. Po chwili jednak się uśmiechnęła: - Ale ostatecznie masz się dobrze. Wojownik odwzajemnił uśmiech. Idąc przez wioskę, spotykali wielu znajomych wikingów. Wszyscy z radością witali Iana z powrotem wśród żywych. Niedaleko areny spotkali Stoika. Wódz bardzo się ucieszył, że chłopakowi nic nie jest. - Ian, chłopcze! Żyjesz. Już się bałem, że nas opuścisz. - Spokojnie wodzu. Miałem dobrą opiekę. Przy czym spojrzał na Heatherę. Zarumieniła się. Chłopak pocałował ją w czoło. - Idziecie do Akademii? - zapytał Stoik. - Po co? Dopiero co się przebudziłem. No chyba, że jest tam Czkawka i reszta. - Zaraz będzie tam połowa wioski - odpowiedział wódz - lepiej się pospieszmy. Zdziwieni poszli za nim. - Dlaczego wszyscy tam idą? - zapytała dziewczyna. - Jak to dlaczego? - wtrącił się przechodzący obok Pyskacz - na turniej Roztopów oczywiście. Dzieci pierwszy raz o czymś takim słyszeli. - O co w tym chodzi? - spytała ponownie dziewczyna. - Zaraz zobaczycie - odrzekł kowal, po czym przyspieszyli kroku. Chcieli zająć dobre miejsca. *** Zajęli miejsca. Stoik poszedł do specjalnej loży. Rzeczywiście po chwili do areny zwaliła się cała wioska. - Pyskacz, może jednak powiesz nam o co chodzi w tych Roztopach? - zapytał Ian. - Cierpliwości chłopcze - odrzekł siedzący obok nich blondyn - Zaraz wszystkiego się dowiecie. W tym momencie wódz wstał. Wszyscy ucichli. - Ludu Berk - zaczął swą rzewną przemowę Stoik - jak co roku nadszedł czas Roztopów. Tym razem nie będą to zwyczajne zawody. Tym razem odbędzie się wyścig smoków! Wikingowie zaczęli krzyczeć z radości. Na arenę wyszli Czkawka, Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark i bliźniaki. Zarówno jeźdźcy, jak i ich wierzchowce, byli pomalowani w różne barwy. Czkawka dla przykładu wybrał czerwień, a Astrid kolor niebieski. - Czy zawodnicy znają trasę wyścigu? - zapytał Stoik. Jeźdźcy pokiwali głowami na tak. Dosiedli swych smoków. - Powodzenia - szepnął Czkawka do Astrid. - Dziękuję. Nie myśl sobie, że z tego powodu dam ci wygrać - uśmiechnęła się do niego blond wojowniczka. Chłopak odpowiedział jej z uśmiechem: - Nie bój się dam ci fory. Brama do areny się otwarła. Wszyscy zamilkli. - No dalej, zaczynajcie - pomyślał Ian. Po chwili jakiś wiking zadął w róg. W jednej chwili jeźdźcy ruszyli do bramy jak oparzeni. Na prowadzenie wysunął się Sączysmark. Jego Koszmar Ponocnik dokonał samozapłonu, co nieco odstraszyło pozostałych zawodników i przy okazji przypaliło tyłek Sączysmarka. Pomimo obrażeń części prywatnych, wiking wyleciał z areny jako pierwszy. Tuż za nim szybko wyleciał Czkawka. Dalej Astrid, bliźniaki i Śledzik. Przyszły wódz bardzo chciał wygrać. Co roku przegrywał z Sączysmarkiem, ale w tym roku nie korzystali z własnej siły, tylko z siły swych smoków, co wyrównywało nieco szanse. - Dalej Mordko, musimy wygrać. Lecieli nad oceanem. Nagle obok Czkawki przeleciała Astrid na swej Wichurze. Dziewczyna pomachała swemu chłopakowi i dogoniła Sączysmarka. Chłopak był, delikatnie mówiąc, zdziwiony. Przecież to jego Nocna Furia była najszybszym smokiem. Nie wiedział on jednak, że Astrid przez ostatni miesiąc karmiła swego Śmietnika Zębacza kurczakiem, który w jakiś sposób wpływał pozytywnie na prędkość smoka. Astrid leciała obok Sączysmarka. Przelatywali właśnie między skałami. Niestety egoistyczny wiking miał w zasady fair play i najzwyczajniej uderzył skrzydłem Hakokła w wojowniczkę i jej smoka. Zaczęły spadać na skały. Smoczyca wyrównała lot, ale nie miała szans złapać swej właścicielki. Była za wysoko. Na szczęście Czkawka był w pogotowiu. Szczerbek złapał Astrid w swe łapy i razem z Czkawką odstawił wojowniczkę na pobliską wysepkę. Gdy wylądowali Astrid padła na ziemię. Nie mogła jeszcze dojść do siebie. Czkawka natychmiast zszedł z siodła, uklęknął i przytulił się do Astrid. Ta wtuliła się w niego z całych sił. Zaczęła płakać. - Jak to dobrze, że nic ci nie jest - powiedział Czkawka. Dziewczyna spojrzała na ukochanego. - Czkawka, po raz pierwszy mogłeś wygrać. Porzuciłeś wygraną, aby mnie ratować? Chłopak się uśmiechnął. - Astrid, myślisz że miałbym stawiać zwycięstwo w tych głupich zawodach ponad ciebie? W tym momencie dziewczyna namiętnie pocałowała Czkawkę. Trwali tak chwilę w pocałunku. Po chwili wstali. - Myślę, że Sączysmark powinien dostać nauczkę - powiedziała wojowniczka. - Spróbuję go dogonić, a ty poczekaj na niego na Berk. Szybko wsiadł na smoka i poleciał z oszałamiającą prędkością w kierunku oddalającej się grupy zawodników. - Słyszysz coś siostra? - spytał Mieczyk, który usłyszał jakiś szum. Nagle obok przestraszonych bliźniaków przeleciało coś czarnego. *** Sączysmark już się cieszył z wygranej. Wleci na arenę za 3… …2… …1… I wtedy zauważa jakiś czarny punkt. Przelatuje tuż przed nim ,,przypadkiem’’ zwalając go ze smoka. Sączysmark poetycko wręcz wyrżnął zębami w glebę. Tłum wiwatował. Nikt się nie spodziewał takiego finału. Zdenerwowany Czkawka zszedł ze Szczerbatka i poszedł w stronę wikinga, który dopiero podnosił się z ziemi. Po chwili znów leżał na glebie. Następnie na arenę wleciała Astrid i sytuacja się powtórzyła. Tym jednak razem chłopak został nieco bardziej zmasakrowany. Na arenę wbiegł Stoik. - Co tu się na Thora dzieje?! Astrid zaczęła krzyczeć. Wywrzeszczała do tłumu co Sączysmark jej zrobił. Po chwili Pyskacz zabrał Sączysmarka z areny. Nie chciał bowiem, aby tłum go zlinczował. - Czyli Czkawka cię uratował? - zapytał Stoik. Astrid nic nie odpowiedziała. Chwyciła Czkawkę za kark, przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała go jeszcze namiętniej niż na wyspie. Tłum zaczął wiwatować. Dziewczyna zarzuciła chłopakowi ręce za szyję, a ten objął ją w talii. Cieszyli się chwilą. - Heathero, nie chciałabyś się przejść? - zapytał dziewczyny Ian. - Jasne, czemu nie. Dyskretnie wyszli z areny. Rozdział 14. Powoli spacerowali sobie wzdłuż plaży. Byli piętnaście minut drogi od wioski, a i tak było słychać wiwaty tłumu. Najwidoczniej Astrid i Czkawka całowali się bardzo długo. Albo po prostu wikingom się nudziło. - Ale trzeba przyznać, że Czkawka nieźle sobie poradził w życiu - zaczął rozmowę Ian. - Co masz na myśli? - spytała go ciemnowłosa. Ian odpowiedział: - Z tego co wiem, to jeszcze kilka lat temu, gdy jeszcze walczyli ze smokami, Czkawka był powszechnie uważany…no… za pierdołę. - Za nieudacznika, Ian. Za nieudacznika - sprostowała go Heathera, mierząc go wzrokiem. Nie lubiła tego jego momentami sprośnego humoru. Ian z kolei taki humor uważał za doskonałość. - Jak zwał, tak zwał. A teraz, pomimo tego że kiedyś był nieudaczniko - pierdołą, jest bohaterem. No i jest chłopakiem Astrid, a ta podobno kiedyś była niemalże niedostępna. - Sądzisz, że ta cud blondynka jest lepsza ode mnie? - spytała go kokieteryjnie Heathera. Zatrzymali się. Chłopak podszedł do niej blisko. Bardzo blisko. Objął ją w talii. Ta zarzuciła mu ręce za szyję. Stali identycznie jak jeszcze niedawno Czkawka i Astrid. - Gdzież bym śmiał tak sądzić? - zapytał chłopak. Pocałował ją w policzek. Trwało to dosłownie sekundę. Spojrzała na niego i powiedziała: - Chyba żartujesz. Po czym pocałowała go w usta. Bardzo namiętnie. Ian naturalnie oddawał pocałunki. Zajęło to długą chwilę, zanim się od siebie oderwali. Heathera się zarumieniła. Jeszcze gdy przyjechała miała do niego wyrzuty. Teraz już o tym nie pamiętała. Wojownik obejrzał się w lewo. W oddali dostrzegł coś podejrzanego. Łódź. Podeszli bliżej. Po chwili dostrzegli jeszcze dwie łodzie. Obok nich znajdowała się zniszczona, duża, metalowa klatka. - Więc stąd się wziął wilkołak - powiedział do siebie Ian - Ale kto mógł tu… Spojrzał pod siebie. Leżała tam jakaś płachta. Podniósł ją z ziemi. Widniało tam jakieś godło. Duży smok. Po chwili go rozpoznał. Wandersmok. - Nie wiesz czyje to godło? - zapytał chłopak. Dziewczyna spojrzała na tkaninę i pobladła. - Berserkowie - szepnęła. Ian słyszał o tym klanie. Za czasów panowania Oswalda Zgodnopysznego było to plemię jak plemię, ale teraz rządził jego syn Dagur Szalony. Jak mówiła plotka żył, choć powinien zostać zabity przez wodza klanu Łupieżców. Ale to długa historia. - To prawda, że Dagur chce rozwalić Berk? - zapytał Ian. - To psychol - odpowiedziała dziewczyna - on chce zniszczyć wszystkich. Ian zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Lecę przekazać to Czkawce. To niezbyt kulturalne napuszczać na czyjąś wyspę wilkołaka. - Ja jeszcze tu zostanę - odrzekła Heathera. - Co?! Dziewczyno ci Berserkowie mogą gdzieś tu być. Nie możesz tak sobie się szwendać po wyspie. - Spokojnie - powiedziała Heathera - wiesz przecież, że w razie czego potrafię szybko uciekać. Ian chwilę bił się z myślami. - No dobrze, ale wracaj szybko - zdecydował wojownik. W końcu Heathera nie była małą dziewczynką. - Uważaj na siebie - powiedział na pożegnanie. Pocałował ją w czoło i udał się w stronę osady. Straciła go z oczu. Nagle usłyszała jakiś szelest w krzakach. Powinna stamtąd uciekać. Ale ciekawość zwyciężyła. Podeszła bliżej. Owszem, była szybka. Niestety napastnicy byli szybsi. Kochani, w ten weekend z pewnych przyczyn biorę przerwę od pisania. Ale jeśli w niedzielę rano zostanę zalany falą pozytywnych komentarzy, wtedy rozpatrzę propozycję szybszego dodania nexta. Trzymajcie się. ' Rozdział 15. Pierwsze uczucie – ból. Nie zdążyła nawet otworzyć oczu, a już czuje ból. Wszędzie. Ręce, nogi, brzuch. Musieli ją nieźle poturbować. Ostatnie co pamiętała, zanim straciła przytomność, to to, że wsadzali ją na jakiś statek. Nie zauważyła go wcześniej ani ona, ani Ian. Ian. Tak bardzo chciała, aby tu był. Otworzyła oczy i ujrzała niedużą, brudną celę. Całe szczęście, że było tu okno. Z kratami oczywiście. Wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Było dopiero popołudnie. *** - Gdzie ona jest? Ian przechadzał się po Twierdzy. Byli tam też pozostali jeźdźcy. - Spokojnie – pocieszała go Astrid – na pewno się znajdzie. - Oby – pomyślał. Zapadał już wieczór. Blondynka wtuliła się w siedzącego obok Czkawkę. Dzisiejszego wieczoru było dosyć chłodno, pomimo płonącego w samym środku sali ogniska. - Nie powinienem jej tam zostawiać – ciągnął wojownik – Thorze, czemu mnie nie ostrzegłeś? Dlaczego byłem takim idiotą? Ian nie był specjalnie pobożny, ale tym razem modlił się po kolei do wszystkich znanych mu bogów za Heatherę. *** Powoli zachodziło słońce, gdy usłyszała jak ciężkie, stalowe drzwi się otwierają. Najpierw ujrzała strażnika, który otwierał drzwi. Po chwili do środka wszedł mężczyzna. Był rudy, nawet wysoki, miał około dwudziestki. Na sobie miał typową zbroję wikinga. Na plecach duży topór i prosty hełm na głowie z dwoma dużymi rogami. Do tego trzy domalowane na lewym oku znamiona, które prawdopodobnie miały robić za smocze blizny. Jak określić go jednym słowem? Szaleniec. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się w sposób typowy dla ludzi z chorobami psychicznymi. - Dagur – szepnęła Heathera. - We własnej osobie – odpowiedział wódz Berserków. Dziewczyna lekko się cofnęła. - Dlaczego mnie tu trzymasz? – spytała. - Od dłuższego czasu próbuję zdobyć tę przeklętą Nocną Furię Czkawusia. Będziesz moją przepustką do tego smoka. - A jeśli odmówię współpracy? – zapytała odważnie dziewczyna. Dagur Szalony w jednej chwili do niej doskoczył i uderzył w twarz. Na nadgarstku miał ćwieki, które rozcięły policzek dziewczyny. Ta bezwładnie opadła na ścianę. - Widzę, że jesteś odważna. Uwierz mi. Dla mnie to nie problem zadać ci ból, cierpienie, a dopiero na końcu śmierć. Po czym znowu się zaśmiał. - Panie. Dagur się odwrócił. Za nim stał jego najwierniejszy sługus. - Czego chcesz Markus? – zapytał wódz. Markus był młodym chłopakiem. Niewiele starszym od Heathery. W odróżnieniu od reszty plemienia nie był przesadnie brutalny. - Czy to konieczne? - Co takiego? – spytał pogardliwie Dagur. - Myślę, że nie powinniśmy jej tak katować. Wódz podszedł do Markusa. - Wiesz gdzie nie dochodzi słońce? Tam właśnie mam twoje zdanie. Po tych konkretnych słowach, Dagur wyciągnął list i wręczył go Markusowi. - Teraz słuchaj uważnie – powiedział do sługusa – popłyniesz z tym na Berk. Po prostu przekaż to wodzowi, a jeszcze lepiej dla jego syna. Heathera na to nie patrzyła. Tylko słuchała. Myślami była daleko, na Berk. Usłyszała zamykanie drzwi. Skuliła się. Zaniosła się płaczem. Chciała, żeby Ian tu był. Rozdział 16. Drzwi się otworzyły. Kilku wikingów, którzy akurat przebywali w sali, obróciło się w tamtą stronę. Do środka Twierdzy wszedł Ian z resztą jeźdźców. Wyruszyli po południu. Był już wieczór. - I co? Nie znaleźliście jej?- spytał Pyskacz. - A nie widać? - zapytał ironicznie Ian, po czym usiadł na ławce. Widać było, że nie chce z nikim rozmawiać. Reszta jeźdźców usiadła obok. Wszyscy byli przygnębieni. O dziwo, nawet bliźniaki były tego dnia spokojne i smutne. Nagle do środka wszedł Stoik. Obok niego szedł nikomu nie znany, krótko ostrzyżony człowiek z czarnymi włosami. - Kto to jest? - spytał zdziwiony Czkawka. - Może ty mi powiesz? - odpowiedział wściekły Stoik - Przypłynął do nas cały statek Berserków, a ten tutaj chce rozmawiać z tobą. Jeźdźcy spojrzeli na wikinga. Nie wyglądał na wrogo nastawionego, co było ewenementem dla Berserków. - Kim jesteś? - spytał Czkawka. - Jestem Markus. Dagur kazał ci to przekazać. Po czym dał przyszłemu wodzowi list. Czkawka rozwinął zwój. Zaczął czytać. Obok niego stał Ian. W miarę czytania listu Czkawka powoli stawał się blady. Co innego Ian. Najprawdopodobniej chciał w tym momencie wybić całą wyspę Berserków, od Thorowi ducha winnego Markusa zaczynając. - Dagur dał wam czas do jutrzejszego południa - powiedział Markus, po czym wyszedł z Twierdzy, udając się na wybrzeże, gdzie zacumowali statek. - Czkawka, co się stało? - zapytała Astrid. - No właśnie, o co chodzi? - zapytał Śledzik. - Mają Heatherę - powiedział zimno Ian, choć w środku gotował się ze złości - Dagur, ty ! - Po co im ta dziewczyna? - zapytał Stoik. - Chcą Szczerbatka - powiedział Czkawka spoglądając na leżącego obok smoka. Był smutny, tak jakby czuł, że to jego wina. - Czyli, że jeśli nie oddasz im swojej Nocnej Furii, oni ją zabiją tak? - zapytał Sączysmark. Czkawka nie odpowiedział. Spuścił tylko głowę. Chciał ją uratować, ale doskonale wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Gdyby polecieli tam na wyspę i zaczęli rozróbę, Heathera natychmiast by zginęła. - Musimy coś zrobić na Odyna! - krzyknął Śledzik. Wszyscy zaczęli się głowić jak wydostać dziewczynę z niewoli, jednocześnie nie oddając Szczerbatka. Głowili się i głowili, aż nagle odezwał się Mieczyk. - Ej… - Co jest Mieczyk? - zapytała Astrid. - No bo ten… jakby wam powiedzieć…eee - Nie ma Iana - dokończyła Szpadka. Rzeczywiście. Chłopak zniknął. Wszyscy wybiegli w stronę portu. *** Ian popatrzył w stronę Berk. W blasku zachodzącego słońca wyglądało naprawdę ładnie. Po chwili schował się z powrotem za stos skrzyń. Wokół roiło się od Berserków, ale to nie było jego zmartwieniem. Korciło go, aby teraz wyskoczyć i ich wszystkich pozabijać, ale postanowił, że poczeka z przedstawieniem, aż dopłyną do celu. Wojownik nie był wzorem pobożności, ale tego wieczora modlił się. Modlił się, aby Heathera była cała i zdrowa. *** - Markus, człowieku, to prawda żeś się wstawił za tą Heatherą jak Dagur ją ? Chłopak usiadł na beczce. - Przecież mnie znasz. Nie lubię kiedy wikingowie krzywdzą damy. Jego towarzysz pokręcił głową. - Markus, Markus, Markus…jakim cudem ty jesteś wikingiem, co? Jakim cudem jesteś Berserkiem? Przecież ty nawet muchy nie skrzywdzisz. - Daj mi spokój - odpowiedział wiking. Jego towarzysz odszedł. Ian wiedział, że jedną osobę jednak tego wieczora oszczędzi. Nikogo innego. Rozdział 17. '''Uprzedzam, że ten rozdział i ogółem cała końcówka mogą mieć momentami charakter lekkiej sieki. Jeśli kogoś to uraża, to odradzam czytania. ' Tracili statek z oczu. - I co teraz? - zapytał się Sączysmark. - Jak to co? - retorycznie spytał Czkawka - Lecimy za nim. Chciał już wsiąść na Szczerbatka, ale powstrzymał go ojciec. - Synu poczekaj, przecież to niebezpieczne. Czkawka spojrzał na Stoika z wyrzutem. - Mamy go tak zostawić? Jest świetnym wojownikiem, przyznaję, ale przecież nikt nie poradzi sobie z całą wyspą wojowników. - Synu - zaczął powoli Stoik - mam tylko ciebie. Nie chcę, abyś skończył jak twoja matka. Valka. Kiedy wódz o niej wspominał, to musiało to być coś bardzo poważnego. Czkawka próbował dalej. - Tato, spokojnie, przecież wiesz, że sobie poradzę. Polecę na Szczerbaku i nikt nas nie zauważy. Nawet pogoda jest idealna do… Nagle coś poczuł. Kropla. Potem druga. Trzecia. Czwarta. I po minucie padało niemiłosiernie. Schowali się pod jakimś dachem. - Coś mówiłeś o pogodzie, Czkawka? - zapytała sarkastycznie Astrid. - Nieważne… *** Wychodzili po kolei ze statku. Później niknęli w mroku. Gdyby nie stojące tu i tam, przykryte specjalnymi kloszami pochodnie, nikt nic by nie widział. Na statku został tylko jeden. A właściwie dwóch, o czym Berserk jednak nie wiedział. Ian powoli wyjął miecz i zaczął się skradać w kierunku wikinga. Ten opierał się o burtę i oglądał księżyc. Z jakiegoś powodu nie przeszkadzała mu ani burza, ani deszcz. Odwrócił się. Poczuł silny ból w okolicach klatki piersiowej, po której zaczęła spływać ciepła ciecz. Błysnęło. Wiking ujrzał stojącego przed nim zabójcę. Nagle poczuł jak coś go wepchnęło do wody. Woda wokół niego zaczęła barwić się na czerwono. Dusił się. Chciał wypłynąć na powierzchnię, ale nie dał rady. Tracił siły. Zamknął oczy i po chwili było po wszystkim. *** Wyrzuty sumienia? Absolutnie. Poczucie winy? Nic z tych rzeczy. Satysfakcja? Jak najbardziej. Zszedł ze statku. Nie musiał się nawet skradać. Wokoło było ciemno, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Nawet przyroda, wystawiając na planszę deszcz i burzę, była po jego stronie. Ktoś nadchodził. Patrol. Ian schował się za stogiem siana. Patrol składał się tylko z jednego, naburmuszonego wikinga, który niósł ze sobą zgaszoną pochodnię. Chyba nikt mu nie powiedział, że ogień ma tendencję do gaśnięcia przy kontakcie z wodą. Znowu błysnęło. Berserkowi wydawało się, że coś ujrzał za stogiem siana. Wyrzucił bezużyteczną pochodnię i wyciągnął zza pleców topór. Podszedł do stogu siana. - Kto tu? - zapytał ogłupiały wiking. Błyskawica. Ian doskoczył do przeciwnika, tnąc go w gardło w czasie krótszym, niż zajmuje krzyknięcie słowa ,,Alarm!’’. Wiking opuścił broń na ziemię i złapał się za poharatane gardło. - Khe…kherk…herr - powiedział, a właściwie zacharczał mężczyzna. Dwie sekundy później leżał twarzą w błocie, tym samym kończąc swą karierę miejscowego przygłupa. *** Podniosła głowę. Wszędzie słyszała krzyki. W wiosce był niepowołany gość. Pomimo zmęczenia, podniosła się spod ściany. Podeszła do okna. Było ciemno, ale dzięki stojącym pochodniom można było ujrzeć biegające wokół postacie. Obok więzienia przebiegała właśnie grupka Berserków. Jeden był znacznie z tyłu. Nagle ujrzała jak coś za nim się poruszyło. Usłyszała stłumiony po sekundzie krzyk. Wikingowie biegli dalej jak gdyby nigdy nic. Prawdopodobnie nie usłyszeli swego towarzysza przez tę burzę. Tajemnicza postać zniknęła tak nagle, jak się pojawiła. Trup leżał na środku drogi, ale najwidoczniej nikt tego jeszcze nie zauważył oprócz Heathery. Domyśliła się, że tej nocy w wiosce musiało być sporo ofiar. Nagle drzwi zaskrzypiały. Dziewczyna się odwróciła. W drzwiach stał mężczyzna wyższy od niej o głowę. Uśmiechał się przebiegle. W ręku trzymał miecz. Nie trzeba było być mistrzem dedukcji, aby zauważyć, że nie ma przyjaznych zamiarów. - Twój koleżka wyrządził wiele szkód, - zaczął się do niej zbliżać bardzo powoli - wiesz co to oznacza? Heathera cofnęła się pod ścianę. Była przerażona. Żegnała się już z życiem. - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Zatkała uszy. Wrzask był nie do zniesienia. - Ale właściwie dlaczego on krzyknął? - pomyślała. Spojrzała na wikinga. Ten trzymał się za brzuch. Po chwili zauważyła, że ktoś przebił go od tyłu swym mieczem. Krew lała się z wikinga potokiem. Po chwili miecz szybko poruszył się w bok, wywalając tym samym na wierzch jelita i kawałek wątroby. Heathera ledwie powstrzymała odruch wymiotny. Wiking z jękiem osunął się na ścianę, po czym runął na podłogę. Trzymając w ręku swój zakrwawiony miecz, stał nad truchłem niewiele czystszy od okrywającej go posoki Ian. Dziewczyna była cały czas zszokowana. Chwilę jej zajęło dojście do siebie. Chłopak do niej podszedł, po czym czule ją objął. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiała, że nic już jej nie grozi. Odwzajemniła uścisk. - Bogom dzięki, nic ci nie jest - szepnął Ian. Dziewczyna nic nie mówiła. Cieszyła się tym, że wojownik tu był. Ktoś wbiegł do celi. Ian natychmiast się odwrócił gotów do walki. Rzucił się na nowo przybyłego, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała go Heathera. - Ian, nie! - krzyknęła dziewczyna - on chronił mnie przed Dagurem. Dopiero wtedy wojownik zauważył, że stał przed nim zszokowany Markus. *** Już chcieli się rozejść do domu. - Czkawka, zrozum. Nie możesz tam polecieć. Chłopak nie słuchał gderania ojca. Już dawno by poleciał, ale Stoik cały czas go pilnował. Stali pod tym daszkiem już od jakiejś godziny. Pozostali jeźdźcy też chcieli lecieć, ale Stoik z Pyskaczem uważnie ich pilnowali. Nagle obok nich uderzył piorun. Lekko ich to wystraszyło. To wystarczyło Czkawce. Kiedy jego ojciec patrzył w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą uderzył piorun, chłopak podbiegł do Szczerbatka. Stoik rzucił się w pogoń za synem. Ale Czkawka był już w powietrzu. Po chwili w powietrze wzbili się także pozostali jeźdźcy. Stoik oraz Pyskacz stali tam jeszcze przez chwilę patrząc się w niebo. - Thorze wszechmogący - powiedział Stoik - błagam cię, dopilnuj, aby nic się im nie stało. Rozdział 18. Stali naprzeciwko siebie. Markus nie do końca wiedział czy ma uciekać, czy czekać na ruch chłopaka. - Widziałem cię – zaczął wojownik – byłeś na Berk. - A więc to moja wina - pomyślał Markus – przypłynął na moim statku. Wiking kiwnął głową. - Mógłbym teraz rozwalić ci łeb. Ale tego nie zrobię. Już tam, na statku widziałem, że jesteś inny. Zamyślił się. - Uciekaj z tej wyspy. Niedługo może się tu zrobić nieprzyjemnie – powiedział Ian. Markus powoli się odwrócił i zaczął wychodzić z celi. - Aha, i jeszcze jedno. Odwrócił się. - Dziękuję – dokończył Ian. - Za co? – wydusił z siebie Markus. - Za to, że jej broniłeś – po czym przytulił do siebie Heatherę. Wiking się uśmiechnął. - Drobnostka – odpowiedział Markus, i wyszedł. Dziewczyna spojrzała na wojownika. - Więc mówisz, że przypłynąłeś tutaj ich statkiem – zaczęła Heathera. Chłopak lekko się uśmiechnął. - Długa historia. Spojrzała na niego zabójczym wzrokiem. Uwielbiał tak zbywać ludzi. *** Szedł przez wioskę. Wokoło wszyscy biegali w przerażeniu. Jeden wielki chaos. - Markus, gdzie leziesz? - Chłopie uciekaj, bo cię tu jeszcze zabiją. - Dokąd idziesz? Mijał wszystkich obojętnie, z jakimś dziwnym przygnębieniem. Miał dosyć tej wyspy i jej mieszkańców. Jego rodzice i tak umarli dawno temu, a kobiety były tutaj głupie i niesamowicie brzydkie. Nie pasował tutaj. Kiedy wszyscy byli ogarnięci strachem, on tak po prostu zszedł sobie do portu. Wsiadł w jakąś małą łódź, a następnie odpłynął, tak jak przed laty zrobił to Ian. *** Wyszli z więzienia. Na ich szczęście, Ian nie miał problemów z widzeniem w ciemnościach. Ona z kolei co chwila o coś się potykała, więc Ian cały czas trzymał ją za ramię. Musieli być bardzo ostrożni. Ktoś przypadkiem przechodziłby z pochodnią i ściągnęliby na siebie kilkadziesiąt ogarniętych furią wojowników. Ale mieli większy problem. Ian dokonał brawurowej akcji uwolnienia ukochanej, ale zapomniał o drobnym szczególe: Jak się teraz wydostać z tej wyspy? Nie widział innego wyjścia, niż kradzież statku, ale to raczej nie uszłoby uwadze Berserków. - Dobra przyznaję się – szepnął do dziewczyny – nie wiem jak stąd się wydostać. - Chwila moment. Wparowałeś na tę wyspę, wybiłeś połowę garnizonu… - …wypraszam sobie – wtrącił urażony wojownik – zabiłem dopiero dziesięciu. - z tym. Ważne jest to, że nie mamy żadnego planu ucieczki. Nie uśmiecha mi się wizja bycia zasiekaną przez Berserków. Ian lekko się skrzywił. Jeśli Heathera przeklinała, to znaczyło że zaraz może wyjechać mu z kłótnią, bez względu na biegających wokoło, chętnych do mordobicia wikingów. Na szczęście usłyszeli wybuch. Dochodził z głównego placu wyspy. - Nie wspominałeś nic o posiłkach – Heatherze od razu poprawił się humor. - Nie sprowadzałem żadnych chędożonych posiłków. Podeszli w kierunku miejsca, z którego słychać teraz było także ryk smoków (hm, no kto to może być?). Plac był doskonale oświetlony przez pochodnie. Na jego środku stała cała ekipa ze Smoczej Akademii. Na początku Berserkowie planowali podjąć walkę, ale gdy ujrzeli wierzchowce jeźdźców, pomyśleli sobie, że w sumie taktyczny odwrót nie jest wcale takim złym pomysłem. Ian z Heatherą podeszli do nich. Wszyscy się na nich rzucili, … aby ich uściskać. Szczególnie Heatherę. - Dzięki ci Odynie, nic wam nie jest, – powiedziała szczęśliwa Astrid, po czym uderzyła Iana w ramię – ale na przyszłość nie odstawiaj takich cyrków. Czkawka się zaśmiał, ale po chwili on również oberwał. - Ciebie też to dotyczy. Ian i Czkawka spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Prawdopodobnie chcieli rzucić jakiś szowinistyczny żarcik, ale powiedzenie czegoś takiego przy Astrid, Szpadce i wbrew pozorom, przy Heatherze, byłoby szczytem głupoty. I z pewnością byłoby bolesne w skutkach. - Moglibyście chwilę poczekać? – zapytał Ian. Spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. - Eee … co? – no domyślcie się, kto mógł coś takiego powiedzieć. - O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał Sączysmark. Heathera przytuliła się do wojownika. - Proszę cię lećmy już – powiedziała – boję się, że coś ci się stanie. - Spokojnie, czy ja wyglądam jak ktoś, kto ginie na ostatniej akcji? – uśmiechnął się Ian. Wtedy Heathera go pocałowała. Jeźdźcy w jednej chwili zajęli się swoimi sprawami. Na przykład Śledzik bardzo zainteresował się wyglądem swoich butów. - Obiecaj mi, że wrócisz – zażądała Heathera. - Nie martw się, obiecuję że historia się nie powtórzy. Oderwali się od siebie. Ian wyciągnął miecz i pobiegł w głąb wyspy. Schowali się pod jakimś dachem. - Wróć szybko – wyszeptała Heathera. *** Biegł w stronę głównego ośrodka na wyspie Berserków – Wielkiej Hali. Miał jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia. Był nią Dagur. 'Astriś111 - jeżeli to czytasz, to nie zapominaj, że jutro oczekujemy nexta. ' Rozdział 19. Gdyby ktoś wpadł na dziwny pomysł odbycia spaceru po wyspie Berserków, zapewne zauważyłby sporą liczbę trupów, leżących przy głównej ścieżce. Gdyby ten sam dziwny człek postanowił iść wzdłuż tej usłanej ciałami ścieżki, prędzej czy później natknąłby się na dziwnego, długowłosego wojownika, na którego szarżowały kolejne zastępy wikingów, powiększając chwilę później grono zabitych tego dnia. Ian się nie patyczkował. Po prostu siekał każdego kto stawał na jego drodze. W pewnym momencie rzuciło się na niego trzech wikingów w jednym momencie. Dla niego nie było to żadne wyzwanie. Po prostu odskoczył w bok i zamachnął się na jednego z nich, tym samym uszczuplając populację wyspy Berserków. Zanim pozostała dwójka się odwróciła, doskoczył do nich i przebił jednego z nich na wylot. Stojący obok przeciwnik już chciał rozpłatać Ianowi czaszkę swą maczugą, ale wojownik ponownie popisał się zwinnością. Dosłownie w jednej sekundzie wyjął miecz z martwego już Berserka, odskoczył w lewo, i w tym samym momencie, w którym broń wikinga uderzyła w ziemię, Ian uderzył przeciwnika swym mieczem w głowę. Gdyby ten nie miał nałożonego hełmu, chłopak prawdopodobnie rozwaliłby wikingowi głowę na pół. Jednak w ostatecznym rozrachunku nawet hełm nie uchronił mężczyzny przed zakończeniem swego nędznego żywota. Nic nie mogło go powstrzymać. Powoli dochodził do swego celu. *** - Do jasnej , zablokujcie te drzwi - krzyknął Dagur - a wy przygotujcie drogę ucieczki. - Nie żebym bał się tego chłopaka, czy coś, - dodał w myślach - ale dodatkowa ostrożność nie zaszkodzi. Większość wikingów pobiegła w głąb Wielkiej Hali. Zostali tylko Dagur oraz dwóch innych Berserków, którzy pobiegli zaryglować drzwi. Już chcieli to zrobić, gdy nagle drzwi otworzyły się z impetem. Do środka wpadł Ian, na powitanie kiereszując wnętrzności jednego z wikingów. Jego towarzysz drżącymi rękoma próbował wyciągnąć miecz, ale był za wolny. Coś zastukało o ziemię i powoli poturlało się w stronę Dagura. Wódz Berserków po chwili dopiero zrozumiał, że była to głowa człowieka, który jeszcze przed chwilą stał pod drzwiami. Po tym spektakularnym wejściu, Ian odsunął ciało jednego z wikingów, po czym zamknął drzwi. Dagur co prawda był w beznadziejnej sytuacji, ale postanowił robić dobrą minę do złej gry. Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. - Nareszcie się spotykamy - powiedział, wyciągając zza pleców topór. - Przestań - warknął Ian - po prostu nastaw grzecznie kark, a gwarantuję ci, że skończysz tak jak twój koleżka przed chwilą - szybko i bezboleśnie. Po tych słowach Dagur wybuchnął śmiechem. - Wystarczy, że krzyknę, a zanim zdążysz policzyć do trzech, będzie tu tuzin zabijaków, którzy zrobią z twojej (_!_) Wielki Kanion. '''Czyżby cytat z Wiedźmaka? Ian spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. - Jesteś pewien, że zdążysz krzyknąć? Po tych słowach rzucili się na siebie. Na początku po prostu wymieniali ciosy na zasadzie blok - kontra, blok - kontra, blok - kontra. 2 minuty później - Ludzie, to najnudniejsza walka jaką miałem okazję stoczyć - pomyślał Ian. Dagur wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi Iana i o mało co nie wygrał tym jednym ciosem pojedynku. Chłopak w ostatniej chwili go sparował. Niestety, teraz jego adwersarz miał przewagę i zaczął wykonywać całą serię machnięć toporem, zdolnych do przecięcia człowieka na dwie części. Ian cały czas się cofał, jednocześnie blokując każdy atak przeciwnika. Nagle poczuł, że za plecami ma kolumnę. - Niedobrze, - pomyślał Ian - a mówiąc niedobrze, mam na myśli . Dagur się uśmiechnął. - W imię zasad, <……>synu! - krzyknął z radości, po czym zamachnął się z całą siłą, celem odłączenia głowy wojownika od reszty ciała. Podstawowy błąd. Zanim Dagur uszkodził czyjś łeb toporem, Ian przeturlał się w bok. Mógłby teraz spokojnie wykończyć tę nędzną kreaturę aka Dagur. Jednak zamiast tego ograniczył się to porządnego kopa w rzyć. - AŁA! - krzyknęła ofiara bliskiego kontaktu z nogą Iana. Wódz Berserków wyciągnął swój topór z kolumny i już chciał zaatakować wojownika, ale zrobił to zdecydowanie za szybko, przez co najzwyczajniej się potknął. Ian tym razem nie darował Dagurowi kolejnego książkowego błędu. Ciął go w prawy piszczel. Delikatnie mówiąc, zabolało to wikinga, ale ten nie zamierzał jeszcze padać na deski. Próbował znowu wyprowadzić zabójczą serię, lecz Ian nie dał się drugi raz wymanewrować. Po paru cięciach uderzył swym mieczem w broń Dagura, wytrącając go z rytmu. - Dobra - pomyślał - kończymy. Wykonał dwutakt, wybił się w powietrze i wykonał cios. Ostrze bez przeszkód przejechało po klatce piersiowej. Weszło dość głęboko, uszkadzając płuca. Topór wypadł z rąk Dagura. Po chwili mężczyzna osunął się na kolana. Był cały zalany krwią. W agonii spojrzał jeszcze zamglonym wzrokiem na Iana. - , było mi z tej wyspy. I była to jego ostatnia myśl. *** Wódz Berserków runął na podłogę. Odbiło się to echem po całej głównej Sali. Dagur leżał idealnie na środku sali. Znajdowało się tutaj wklęsłe w podłogę godło Berserków - Wandersmok. Owy smok wypełnił się teraz cały krwią. Ian musiał przyznać, że tak smok wyglądał dużo lepiej. Uśmiechnął się. Był dumny ze swego dzieła wykonanego z krwi. Jeszcze większą satysfakcję sprawiał mu fakt, że była to krew Dagura. Nagle do sali wbiegło kilkoro wikingów, którzy usłyszeli odgłosy walki. Spojrzeli na Iana, potem na ciało swego wodza, potem na Iana, na Dagura i tak na zmianę. - Zabierzcie stąd to truchło - rzucił do nich wojownik. Po tych słowach najzwyczajniej wyszedł głównymi drzwiami. Wikingowie odetchnęli z ulgą. Rozdział 20. Szedł w stronę placu. Powoli już przestawało padać. Drobniutkie kropelki stukały o dachy domów. Berserkowie zrezygnowali z walki. Zauważyli, że tajemniczy wojownik jest dosyć dobry, postanowili nie wchodzić mu w drogę. W końcu zabił ich wodza, a ten był uważany za najlepszego wojownika na wyspie. Doszedł na miejsce. W końcu. Jeźdźcy natychmiast do niego podbiegli. - I co? - zapytał Czkawka. - Byłeś w tej Wielkiej Sali? - spytali Mieczyk i Szpadka. - …Hali - poprawiła ich Astrid. - Skopałeś tyłek Dagurowi? - zapytał podekscytowany Sączysmark. - I to jest konkretny człowiek - pomyślał Ian, a następnie dodał na głos. - Panie i panowie, oświadczam, że Dagur nie będzie już utrapieniem dla Berk. Jeźdźcy i Heathera bardzo się ucieszyli na tę wiadomość. Nagle usłyszeli jakieś krzyki. W ich stronę biegła całkiem spora grupka Berserków. Najwidoczniej zgrupowali się, aby ukarać winowajców śmierci swego wodza i ogółem tego całego zamieszania. Ian posłał Heatherze chytry uśmieszek. - Ostatni bój? Odpowiedziała mu lekko udawanym uśmiechem. - Tylko nie daj się zabić. Szybko ją pocałował i wyciągnął miecz. Dziewczyna odsunęła się na bok wolała być widzem. Jeźdźcy również się przygotowali. Po chwili, dwie małe armie dwóch wysp się zderzyły. Od początku walka była przesądzona. Chociażby dlatego, że Berk posiadało smoki, które też nie oszczędzały znienawidzonych wikingów. Astrid wyskoczyła do przodu i cięła swym toporem przeciwnika, zwalając go tym samym z nóg. Następnie doskoczyła do szykującego się do ataku Berserka, kucnęła i rozcięła wikingowi brzuch, przez co na chwilę ujrzała jego wnętrze. Lekko się skrzywiła. Czkawka dał się Szczerbakowi wyszaleć. Ujrzał nagle szarżującego wikinga. Na szczęście pod nogami chłopaka leżał upuszczony przez kogoś miecz. Podrzucił go nogą i gdy wiking był bardzo blisko, chłopak odskoczył w bok, po czym uderzył. Berserk przeleciał w powietrzu parę metrów, w końcu był bardzo rozpędzony. - Piękny cios, skarbie - krzyknęła Astrid. - Dziękuję. Reszta wikingów również dawała z siebie wszystko. Sączysmark bił Berserków ze swym słynnym okrzykiem ,,Sączy - Sączy - smark - smark - smark’’ na ustach, bliźniaki robiły zadymę na Wymie i Jocie, nawet Śledzik był tego wieczora wyjątkowo waleczny. A Ian, jak to Ian, po prostu wwalił się w przeciwników i zaczął ich wybijać. Pełny obrót, kucnięcia, uniki, kontry - cały wachlarz. Nagle intuicyjnie się odwrócił. Biegł na niego wiking, którego nie zauważył. Miał za mało czasu. Rozdział 21. Dokładnie poczuł jak ostrze gładko przechodziło przez jego ciało sekunda po sekundzie. Nagle wiking zauważył biegnących w ich stronę jeźdźców i natychmiast uciekł, trzymając w ręce zakrwawiony miecz. Nie czuł bólu. Czuł tylko jak odpływało z niego życie. Tym razem nie wypuścił miecza z rąk. Chciał, aby jego towarzysz był z nim do końca. Upadł na ziemię. Pierwsza dobiegła Heathera. Była załamana. Wtuliła się w umierającego wojownika. - Ian, proszę cię! - zapłakała - Nie opuszczaj mnie! Obiecałeś! - Wygląda na to, że jestem słaby w dotrzymywaniu obietnic - uśmiechnął się chłopak. W środku jednak czuł rozpacz. Nie dlatego, że umierał tak młodo - ryzyko zawodowe. Również nie dlatego, że spodziewał się śmierci w zapomnieniu. Domyślał się, że gdy umrą dzieci i wnuki wszystkich, którzy o nim wiedzieli, zostanie zapomniany przez świat. Nie poświęcą mu nawet jednego zdania w jakiejś encyklopedii. Chociaż kto wie, pomyślał, może stworzą o mnie jakieś pieśni albo opowiadania. Ale na pewno znajdą się jacyś idioci, którzy uznają to za legendę lub, co gorsza herezję, mity pogańskie czy inne pierdoły. Nie to go najbardziej bolało. Rozpaczał, bo znowu zawiódł Heatherę. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie jego ukochana będzie cierpieć do końca życia. Gdyby nie poniosła go brawura. Gdyby jednak odlecieli albo po pokonaniu Dagura nie pchałby się do tej ostatniej walki, może wszyscy byliby szczęśliwi. Posmutniał. - Heathero - szepnął agonalnie. Dziewczyna popatrzyła mu w twarz. Ian ostatni raz popatrzył na jej piękne, oliwkowe oczy. - Przepraszam. Nie miał już sił. Położył głowę na jej kolanach i zasnął. *** Opuścili głowy. Odszedł, to było pewne. Słychać było jedynie odgłosy stukających o dachy domów kropel, pomieszanych ze szlochem Heathery. Znowu go straciła. Tym razem na zawsze. Próbowała się obudzić, myślała że to tylko zły sen, że zaraz obudzi się na Berk i spotka Iana. Ale to była prawda. - Thorze dlaczego? - wyszeptała. Przytuliła się jeszcze mocniej to ciała ukochanego. Nagle coś poczuła. Dotknęła jego piersi. Puls. On jeszcze żył! - On żyje! - krzyknęła uradowana. W jednej chwili powróciła nadzieja. Jeźdźcy sprawdzili, rzeczywiście jego serce jeszcze biło. Nie mieli jednak wiele czasu. Puls był bardzo słaby i w każdej chwili Ian mógł umrzeć. Podnieśli jego ciało i wsadzili go na Szczerbatka. Heathera leciała z Astrid na Wichurze. Wzbili się w powietrze. ..... Proponuję bardzo powoli przewijać w dół, aby przypadkiem nie przelecieć na dół strony i nie zaspoilerować sobie dalszej treści. Słońce leniwie wyłaniało się zza horyzontu. Jeźdźcy dolatywali już do Berk. Część z mieszkańców wioski zauważyła nadlatujących wikingów. Był wśród nich Pyskacz. Gdy tylko ich ujrzał na tle nieba, natychmiast pobiegł do domu wodza. Wszedł do środka bez pukania. Stoik siedział w swoim fotelu przed kominkiem. Spojrzał się z nadzieją na kowala. Nie spał całą noc. - Stoik! – zaczął Pyskacz. – Lecą! Wódz w jednej chwili zerwał się z wygodnego siedziska i razem ze swym przyjacielem wybiegł z domu. Biegli bardzo szybko, omal nie wywalając się o błotnistą ścieżkę. W końcu znaleźli się na głównym placu. Jeźdźcy już lądowali. Na początku ludzie wiwatowali i chcieli ich uściskać. Po chwili jednak mieszkańcy wioski zauważyli, że chwilę po wylądowaniu, młodzi wikingowie zaczęli ściągać nieprzytomnego Iana. Mocno krwawił. - Pomóżcie nam! – krzyknęła Heathera. Stoik z Pyskaczem podbiegli natychmiast. Skierowali się w stronę domku Gothi. Ludzie, jeszcze przed chwilą szczęśliwi, w jednej chwili ucichli. - Co się na Odyna Wielkiego stało? – zapytał lekko zszokowany Pyskacz. - W ostatniej chwili dźgnął go jakiś Berserk – odpowiedziała mu Astrid. Donieśli wciąż nieprzytomnego wojownika do domu zielarki. Zapukali. Ta otworzyła drzwi dopiero po chwili. Przetarła zaspane oczy i spojrzała na nich pytającym wzrokiem. Była to już siwa, starsza kobieta i choć była niemową, służyła wiosce jako lekarka oraz szamanka. Stoik bardzo szybko wytłumaczył babce o co chodzi. Ta kiwnęła głową, że zrozumiała i wpuściła ich do środka. Położyli ledwie oddychającego Iana na łóżku. Szamanka wzięła swój kij i narysowała nim kilka znaków na piasku. Miała w domu trochę piasku, na którym pisała owe znaki. Był to jedyny sposób na porozumiewanie się ze światem. - Pyskacz, co ona tam pisze? – zapytał Sączysmark. Blondyn podszedł do zielarki. Tylko on potrafił odczytać ten dziwny ,,język’’. - Pisze tutaj… - zaczął czytać. - Jest napisane – poprawił go Śledzik, ale po chwili ucichnął gdy zwaliło się na niego spojrzenie jego przyjaciół. Bynajmniej, wymądrzanie się w takiej sytuacji było co najmniej nie na miejscu. - Tak więc JEST NAPISANE… ,,WYJDŹCIE’’. Gothi zaczęła ich odganiać. Wyszli. Prawdopodobnie potrzebowała skupienia, jeżeli miała uratować chłopaka. Pozwolili Heatherze usiąść na ławce. Ta po chwili schowała ręce w dłoniach i zaczęła płakać. Astrid usiadła obok niej, przytuliła ją. - Nie mogę… nie mogę go znowu stracić – zaszlochała. Po chwili jednak się uspokoiła. Słońce już wzeszło i oświetlało smutne twarze stojących przed chatą Gothi. Czekali długo, gdy nagle drzwi się otworzyły. Stanęła w nich Gothi, ale do środka wbiegła Heathera. Ta stanęła na środku pokoju. Wszyscy pozostali spojrzeli na szamankę. Ta spuściła głowę w dół. Z domu wyszła blada Heathera. - Nie żyje – szepnęła, po czym zemdlała. *** Ocucili ją. Ta natychmiast zaniosła się płaczem. Chcieli ją pocieszyć, ale ona się odsunęła. - Zostawcie mnie! – wrzasnęła, po czym dodała cicho. – Chcę być sama. Wszyscy spełnili jej prośbę. Odeszli przygnębieni w stronę wioski. Została tylko Gothi. Dziewczyna na nią spojrzała. Gestem ręki babka zaprosiła ją do środka. Weszła. Szamanka zamknęła drzwi. Heathera powoli podeszła do łóżka, na którym leżał jej ukochany. Usiadła obok. Dotknęła jego ręki. Była zimna. - Obiecałeś – szepnęła zimno. – Obiecałeś, że tym razem wrócisz. Oszukałeś mnie. Położyła głowę na jego piersi. Po policzku poleciała jej kolejna łza. Dotknęła delikatnie twarzy Iana. Nie miała ona już tych rumieńców. Nie miała w sobie tego ciepła. Podniosła się. - Nie, to bez sensu – powiedziała sama do siebie. A mimo to zamknęła oczy. *** Przechadzali się po plaży. - Kiedy wyjeżdżasz? – zapytała z ciekawości dziewczyna. - Za jakichś tydzień – odrzekł po chwili zastanowienia kędzierzawy chłopak. Wtuliła się w niego. - Szkoda – szepnęła. – Tak bardzo bym chciała, aby wszystkie problemy rozwiązywały się same. Nagle chłopakowi się coś przypomniało. - Wiesz, kiedyś rodzice mi opowiadali taką… hm,bajkę. - Jaką, opowiesz? – zapytała zaciekawiona Heathera. - Opowiadali mi – zaczął Ian – że jeśli zamknie się oczy, to nagle wszystkie troski odchodzą. Dziewczyna się zaśmiała. - Spróbuję. Zamknęła oczy. *** Otworzyła. C.D.N. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone